


Gordlock Week 2018

by meowitskatmofo, Wayward_Vulcan



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Even more smut, Fluff, Gordlock Week 2018, Husbands, Insomnia, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Oh look, Panty Kink, Prostitution, Shower Sex, Smut, Undercover, more smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_Vulcan/pseuds/Wayward_Vulcan
Summary: Entries for Gordlock Week 2018! <3





	1. Coolin' Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hottest Day In Gotham: Day One of Gordlock Week 2018

Harvey Bullock decided that it was entirely unfair that anyone could be drenched in sweat and still remain as enticing as Jim Gordon. He had shed his jacket and the white cloth of his dress shirt was clinging to his biceps and his back, betraying the fact that Jim was not wearing an undershirt today. 

The heat had done nothing to wither his partner's determination, his eyes intently studying a file in front of him from one of their recent cases. His lashes were damp and perspiration was glistening on his upper lip, Harvey greatly inclined to lick it off. 

Hell, he would have licked it straight from the crack of his ass if he thought Jim would have let him. 

Gotham had seen record highs all week long, and the ancient air conditioning system in the precinct surrendered almost immediately. Numerous fans were scattered all over, nearly one at every desk, but they offered little relief from the sweltering heat. Harvey was ready to strip naked, although he wasn't sure that bare skin would offer enough relief. 

Besides, nobody would wanna see his pasty bulk, he thought to himself sullenly. 

Harvey kept his clothes on, entertaining himself by watching a dribble of sweat drip down Jim's throat. It met the collar of his shirt, the fabric sucking it right up. If anybody in the GCPD was gonna get naked, Harvey would definitely volunteer Jim first. Christ, it was so easy to imagine his partner being hot and moist under entirely different circumstances. 

Jim's cheeks were pink, his neck blotchy, mopping his forehead so casually with a handkerchief that one wouldn't think it felt like Hell's waiting room in here. Jim seemed to be trying to resist the heat entirely, a battle of wills against the very force of nature. 

Bastard still even had his tie on. 

Harvey had ditched his tie and jacket, popping open more buttons on his shirt than what was appropriate for working hours. His tank top was soaked, and he could feel sweat crawling down his spine. He was slumped back in his chair like a deflated balloon, sagging and miserable. His hair was sticking to the back of his neck and for the first time in decades, he regretted its length. 

His glasses kept sliding down his nose from his skin being so slick, but he was too exhausted from the heat to bother lifting his hand to fix them. He tried tipping his head back to make them glide back into place without having to make any other effort. 

It was too fucking hot. 

They suddenly got a call, a murder with uniforms still in active pursuit of the suspect. Harvey groaned as Jim grabbed his arm to pull him out of the chair. Of course he would want to go. Normally, feeling his partner's touch would have sent shivers all over him. Right now, it only reminded Harvey of sticky and hot he was. 

Harvey fixed his clothes as they hurried to his car, grateful for the brief few moments of air conditioning they got to enjoy on the way to the scene. The last reported sighting of the suspect was only a few blocks away, still on foot. 

Suddenly the man was running out in front of them, right into the middle of the street. 

"Harvey!" Jim warned, eyes wide when the car lurched forward towards the suspect. 

"I fuckin' got this!" Harvey protested, turning the wheel sharply. He may not have braked as much as he could have and perhaps the bumper may have tapped the man a little harder than originally intended. 

Jim was already out of the car, hauling the man up to his feet and snapping the cuffs on him. They took him back to the hospital to be treated for his injuries. They were minor, only a few scrapes and bumps. 

Even so, Jim was pissed at him for being so reckless. He barely said a word to Harvey on their way back to the station. He followed him down into the locker room, all righteous fire and fury as he snarled, "Why did you hit that man with your car?" 

Harvey groaned loudly, starting to peel off his jacket and shirt. He wanted a cold shower. That's all he wanted right now. He didn't even have any clean clothes to change into, but he needed a reprieve from the damned heat. He ignored Jim stalking him towards the showers, continuing to strip as he went. 

"It was irresponsible, immoral, impulsive," Jim continued to rant, "You could have killed him!" 

"Jim!" Harvey whirled around, shoving his pants down and shouting, pleading, "Please... not right now. it's too damn hot." 

Jim swallowed thickly, his rage stolen away as he stared awkwardly at Harvey's sweaty nude form. 

Harvey immediately misread his intent and blush, grumbling, "Yeah, well, we can't all look like fuckin' Olympian gods." He kicked his clothes into a messy little pile and started towards the shower to turn the water on, ice cold. "You can yell at me s'more when I'm done." 

He leaned against the wall, letting the cool spray of the shower soothe his blotchy and overheated skin, surprised when he heard Jim behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see his partner still staring at him. The more he studied his expression, he realized it wasn't disgust that Jim was looking at him with. 

It was awe, shy and reverent, the way that someone would look at something beautiful. 

"Jim?" Harvey asked quietly, uncertain. 

The air inside the locker room had become undeniably thick and electric. Despite standing in a frigid shower, Harvey could feel every inch of his flesh burning. No one ever looked at him that way. Fuckin' nobody. 

Jim suddenly lunged forward, right into the shower, fully clothed as he desperately pressed his lips against Harvey's. 

Harvey stumbled back, nearly slipping as his hands grabbed onto Jim's arms for balance. He made a small noise of surprise, then a moan as the kiss deepened. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. 

Jim Gordon, his partner, was making out with him in the shower. 

Maybe the heat had finally fried Jim's brain cells, and he was having a stroke. That would be a valid explanation for the sudden insanity. Maybe it had actually gotten so hot that Jim was having hallucinations and thought he was some voluptuous blonde. 

Whatever the reason, Harvey had waited too damn long to know what it felt like to have this man in his arms. He fucking went for it. 

He pulled Jim closer until they were both just out of the spray of the shower, but it was too late to save Jim's suit. He was completely soaked already. Harvey's hands slid his jacket off, listening to it hit the floor of the shower with a heavy plop. He kissed Jim hard, adoringly, teasing at his lips to get his mouth to part just enough to slip his tongue inside. 

Jim groaned loudly, anxious and frantic, trying to pull the rest of his wet clothes off to match Harvey's nakedness. His shirt was next, shoes kicked off somewhere, wiggling out of his pants and briefs. He danced around, alternating on one foot and then the next, to get his socks off. They were flung over into one of the other shower stalls. 

Harvey had pull back for a moment when Jim was finally done undressing. He had to catch his breath, he had to look at his gorgeous partner and take all of this in. With nothing in between them now, he kissed him once more but slower, more passionately this time. 

Jim was grinding against him, obviously impatient to get things moving along, but Harvey refused to rush this. 

Harvey was too busy touching every part of Jim he could reach, pale fingers gliding over perfect bronzed skin, still in complete disbelief that this was happening. He wanted to savor every moment. Maybe he was the one suffering from hallucinations, and he was just making out with a bar of soap. 

He couldn't resist Jim's lovely body pushed against him for long, winding a hand down in between them to touch his partner's cock. He was hard, throbbing, and Harvey wrapped his fingers around him and squeezed. 

A beautiful, gasping sound left Jim's lips, his hands clawing at Harvey's shoulders. He pushed his hips forward, groaning softly, "Oh, Harvey..." 

If Harvey's cock hadn't been aching before, it certainly was now after hearing that. He brought both of their lengths together in his hand, stroking them slowly. "Tell me what you need, Jim," he asked earnestly, "Tell me..." 

"Just don't stop," Jim begged, smothering his cries in Harvey's mouth, clinging to him desperately. "Mmm, please, don't stop!" 

Harvey worked their cocks together, squeezing at both of their heads before sliding down their shafts. Rubbing against each other, kissing hard, panting breaths; it was all becoming too much. He felt dizzy, a heat burning him up from the inside out. There wasn't enough cold water to soothe this fire, jerking his hand even better. 

"Fuck, yes, yes, right there, right fucking there," Jim was begging, squeezing his eyes tight, muffling another moan against Harvey's lips. 

Harvey almost came right at that moment. Having the unshakable Jim Gordon falling apart in his arms was incredibly sexy, a mind blowing fantasy that by some miracle was actually tangible. He never thought he'd ever see his partner writhing like this, whimpering and thrusting against him. Harvey couldn't possibly refuse him, he never could, letting go of himself to focus on Jim, 

"Come on, Jimmy," Harvey urged, "Come for me, come on." 

A gorgeously strangled sound erupted from Jim's lips, his head tipping to the side as his hips erratically bucked into Harvey's palm. He kept thrusting, lost in it, sobbing with pleasure as he shook in Harvey's arms. 

Harvey held him close, kissed at his cheek and his neck, his thick fingers working him through it until the sudden sensitivity was making him mewl pitifully. "Fuck, Jim," he whispered, kissing him sweetly, "God..." 

"Harvey," Jim sighed, floating in bliss and hugging him tight. 

Harvey moved to tend to himself, coming in two quick strokes and gasping softly. He didn't even care how little it had taken him to get there, content to drift in ecstasy alongside Jim. "Wow..." 

"Uh huh," Jim mumbled. 

"Not that I'm complaining," Harvey began, nuzzling against Jim's jaw, "But, uh, any particular reason you decided you wanted to get all freaky with me in the shower?" 

"What you said," Jim said quietly, "About not looking like a god or whatever the hell it was. Pissed me off. And I was already pissed off with you. You were wrong hitting that suspect, and you're wrong about the way you look." 

Harvey was a little startled, asking slowly, "The way I look?" 

"You really have no idea how beautiful you are," Jim said, his eyes shimmering with such love that it took Harvey's breath away. 

Harvey couldn't even protest, simply giving himself over to Jim's embrace and kissing him sweetly. He wanted to the enjoy the moment for as long as he could before anyone came looking for them. He'd argue about all of this bullshit later. 

Right now, it was still too damn hot.


	2. Can't Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Insomnia: Day Two of Gordlock Week 2018

Harvey Bullock was already awake when his phone rang at three o'clock in the morning. He rolled over to fix it with a angry glare, as if he could silence it with a look, but it still continued to ring. He picked it up, surprised to see that it was Jim Gordon calling. 

He had just been thinking about his insufferably gorgeous partner, frowning softly. 

Jim never called him this late. 

Or was it technically early. 

Harvey decided that the exact nature of the time was a debate he'd worry about later, answering the phone and greeting, "Hey, partner. What's up?" 

"Hey," Jim replied, his voice sounding far away and exhausted. "Did I wake you up?" 

"No, I was up doing my yoga stretches," Harvey replied, smirking. "Gotta stay real nimble, you know?" 

Jim chuckled quietly. 

Then there was silence. 

"Can't sleep?" Harvey asked quietly, frowning a little. 

"No." Jim didn't sound well, not at all. 

"Me, neither." Harvey sat up, already fumbling around to find his pants as he continued, "How about me and the good ol' Captain Morgan come over, see what we can do about that? I know a twenty four hour Chinese joint that delivers if you're hungry." 

"You're the best, Harv," Jim sighed, the tension immediately bleeding out of his voice. He sounded relieved. 

"Yeah, I know," Harvey snorted, stretching his back with a grunt, "See you in just a bit, partner." 

"Bye, Harv," Jim replied before hanging up. 

Harvey got dressed, decidedly casual considering the hour. Sweats and an old t-shirt, bleary-eyed as he made the drive over to Jim's place. He arrived at the door, knocking and holding up the rum to the peephole as proof of his identity. 

Jim opened it, smiling weakly, laughing quietly, "That was quick. You really were awake." 

"Yeah," Harvey said, lumbering towards the kitchen with a shrug. He tried not to pay much attention to the fact that Jim apparently only slept in pajama pants. It was hard not to stare at that toned chest or those perfect abs, gulping audibly and busying himself by poking through the cabinets. 

Jim followed him, leaning his hip against the edge of the counter. He looked absolutely exhausted, the light that always burned so brightly inside him dangerously dim. 

"I don't really sleep much, you know," Harvey was saying, sparing a glance at Jim's face. "You?" 

"Not lately," Jim said, his expression stern but eyes brewing up a storm of emotions. 

Harvey didn't press for any more information, not yet, fixing them both a cup of rum with a small splash of soda. He herded Jim towards the sofa, bottle in hand, asking casually, "So, you want me to order up somethin' to eat?" 

"No, thanks," Jim said quietly, his big blue eyes lost in the drink, gulping it back until he saw the bottom of the glass. 

Harvey wordlessly refilled it, asking again, "Some kind of movie you wanna watch?" 

"No," Jim said with a shake of his head, downing the new drink just as quickly. 

"Easy, tiger," Harvey warned gently, hesitating to pour any more. He leaned close, throwing his arm up over the back of the sofa and pushing gently, "What's goin' on, Jim?" 

"I haven't been able to sleep in weeks," Jim confessed quietly, "Can't fall asleep. And when I do, I have nightmares. I haven't been able to since..." He tried to pick exactly which traumatic moment it was that broke him. 

Oswald. 

Pyg. 

Sofia. 

Jeremiah. 

They were all a blur of the same pain, the same sense of failure for all the ones he couldn't help, the people he couldn't save. He bowed his head, finishing weakly, "Not for a long time." 

Harvey's face screwed up in concern, fumbling for the right thing to say, trying, "Jim. I know you got like the whole weight of Gotham on your shoulders, but you don't have to do it alone. I'm here." 

Jim's eyes bugged out as if Harvey's head had popped off and rolled onto the coffee table. He shook his head, hurriedly downing his drink and taking the bottle from Harvey to pour another as if he couldn't help himself. "Harvey, I can't come running to you to fix everything for me when I screw up." 

"Why?" Harvey challenged. "I came to you when I needed help, remember? You know, like that whole thing with Patel." 

"And then I stabbed you in the back," Jim reminded him sullenly. 

"Fuck off," Harvey grunted, draining his glass and going straight for the bottle. "We worked through that shit, so shut your mouth. I told you, it's fine." 

"I don't deserve you," Jim mumbled. 

"No, you don't," Harvey snorted stubbornly, "You deserve somebody better." 

Jim actually seemed offended, staring at Harvey with that strange look. That whole, head popping off and rolling look. "Everything that has happened," he said, his voice straining with a heavy emotion that Harvey couldn't immediately place, "Everything I have done, including what I've done to you, and you're still here. What more could I ask for?" 

Harvey took a few extra swallows to give himself time to formulate some sort of response. It didn't help. He grinned shyly, suggesting, "Well, I could be a fine ass chick with an ass that won't quit instead of an old pasty Irish guy?" 

"I don't care about that," Jim said indignantly. 

"The old part, the pasty part, or the guy part?" Harvey teased affectionately. 

"Any of it," Jim managed with a quick snort, not about to remind Harvey of the few times in the military he had experimented with his fellow soldiers. They both knew he had crossed over to the other side a few times in his life, previously confessed during other drunken evenings spent together. 

Harvey was curious whether or not Jim would be willing to step over now, his heart thumping heavily in his chest. There was something so sweet about the way Jim kept peering over at him, hopeful and needy. 

Fuck, Harvey hoped he wasn't reading this wrong. 

His arm slowly slid around Jim's shoulders, his voice almost a whisper as he said, "Look... No bullshit. You know that I'm going to be here for you, Jimmy. Always." 

"Everyone else leaves," Jim croaked, the words twisting his soul into a painful knot, crumbling against Harvey's chest. "I keep thinking that you're going to leave me, too." 

"I won't," Harvey said fiercely, "Not ever." 

"Why do you stay?" 

"Because I'm stupid," Harvey answered honestly, holding Jim steady, "I'm like a dog. Ya' kick me, I just keep comin' right on back, tail wagging." 

"But why?" Jim demanded earnestly, searching Harvey's face for an explanation. 

Harvey took a deep breath, not sure if he'd had enough to drink for this particular level of confession. He lifted the bottle for courage, smacking his lips and replying carefully, "It ain't an easy thing to tell someone that you've been in love with them for fuckin' years, watchin' them get their heart smashed to bits by selfish cunts who take such a precious fuckin' thing like you for granted. 

"Because you are precious. Not like a teddy bear or whatever, but there's just this light you have about you. Used to piss me off actually. But then I realized it's just you, it's this fire you have. And fuck, how I wanted to get a piece of it. I didn't care if I got burned or not, just had to be close to you. 

"Why the fuck you think I've followed your dumb ass everywhere? And even after you ate my heart and shit it out, I still came back. Not just because you're my partner. Not even because you're my best friend. Because I love you, Jim. Because you're-" 

Any other words Harvey could have uttered were stamped out by Jim's lips, gasping as they pressed together passionately. Jim tasted like minty toothpaste and rum, his mouth pressing insistently against Harvey's until he had to draw breath through his nose to keep the connection intact. 

Harvey framed Jim's face with his hands, patiently kissing him, softly and gently, desperate not to fuck this up with too much tongue or groping. 

Too many years had passed by dreaming of this sweet moment, and he wanted it to be perfect. 

Jim sagged in his embrace, his shoulders shuddering with might have been a sob, his fingers clawing at Harvey's hair. He needed to touch, need to feel something, anything, his eyes wide and brimming with tears as he pulled back with a gasp. 

"I'm here," Harvey soothed, kissing Jim's forehead so he could use his mouth to work through his breathing, "I'm right here." 

"I really don't deserve you," Jim said, wrecked and broken as he tried to stifle his tears. "I'm not any good for you, not for anyone. I destroy everything that gets too close, you've seen it. You know it's true. I'm a plague, I'm-" 

"Hey, hey, hey," Harvey shushed gently, hugging Jim close, "You ain't no fuckin' such thing. You're a fuckin' hero, always have been, and you've got every soul in the city pressin' down on you. I know that's why you can't sleep. That big ol' brain of yours too busy worryin' about every damn thing in the world." 

"What about you?" Jim sniffed. "Why can't you sleep?" 

"Well, 'cause I'm stayin' up worryin' about you," Harvey replied easily with a warm smile. 

Jim choked out a small laugh, beaming sweetly as he said, "You've really been in love with me... all of this time?" 

"Yeah," Harvey said, tilting his head as he taunted, "Some great fuckin' detective you are." 

That got Jim to laugh, and the sound was a balm to Harvey's aching heart. He hated to see his partner so upset, wrapping himself around him even tighter. 

Jim sighed heavily, completely pliant in Harvey's arms as he whispered, "You know... I love you, too." 

Harvey's heart swelled up with warmth, grunting, "Mmm, come on." He released Jim from his crushing embrace and grabbed the bottle, saying, "Let's go to bed." 

Jim looked briefly alarmed, stammering, "Harvey, I don't think I'm quite ready... for... taking this further. I want to, eventually, I want everything with you, I do, but-" 

"Not to fuck. To go to sleep, you dumbass," Harvey teased, offering his hand to help Jim to his feet. He couldn't resist stealing one more kiss, glad when Jim returned it, mumbling, "I mean, we can totally bang. But maybe later, when we're both good and sober, and then I can take some pictures-ow!" 

Jim had popped his arm, rolling his eyes as he said firmly, "Bed." 

"Yes, captain," Harvey replied obediently, letting Jim lead him into the bedroom where they both collapsed against the mattress. Too tired, too drunk, too many emotions weighing them both down to sheets almost immediately. They were facing each other, Jim burrowing against Harvey's chest and letting his strong arms curl around him. 

Neither spoke again, Harvey waiting until he heard Jim's breathing start to even out before trying to drift off. With the gorgeous Jim Gordon in his arms and the promise of more to come, it had never been so easy to fall asleep before. He woke up some time later with a jerk as Jim was pushing at him, panting hard and shivering. 

A nightmare. 

Jim was damp from a thin sheen of sweat, eyes wide as he bolted up, clutching at his chest. "Harvey," he gasped, "I can't... I can't... it was Pyg. He was here, he was here in the apartment. I couldn't... I couldn't stop him..." 

Harvey sat up beside Jim and held him close, smothering his hair with kisses and reassuring him, "Hey, Jimmy. I'm right here. Just a fucked up dream. Shit ain't real. Ain't nobody here but me and you. You can go back to sleep. It's okay." 

Jim took a few ragged breaths, leaning into Harvey. He didn't say anything, his eyes closing, but definitely not ready to go back to sleep. 

Harvey wished he knew what to say. He was terrible at this, fidgeting as he struggled to find the right words to ease Jim's obvious discomfort. 

"Wanna bang?" Harvey asked suddenly, grinning when Jim blinked at him in horror. "I mean, normally, I like to take a guy out to dinner and all that, but we can totally bump some uglies if you're feelin' frisky." 

"You're disgusting," Jim groaned lightly, but he was smiling. He nudged Harvey's ribs with his elbow. "Absolutely disgusting." 

"And I'm all yours," Harvey said smugly, nuzzling sweetly against his cheek. 

Jim's breathing had slowed down, wiping the sweat from his brow, shakily asking, "Always?" 

Harvey kissed his hair, promising fiercely, "Always."


	3. Drama Llamas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Are You Like This?: Day Three of Gordlock Week 2018

Harvey Bullock had agreed to dinner against his better judgment. He blamed the empty fridge at his place. A guy had to eat, after all. It'd be a free meal even if he had to tolerate Lee Thompkins fawning all over Jim Gordon. Gorgeous and brave Jim, the stupidest and most frustrating man Harvey had ever met. 

He was also the very man that Harvey was hopelessly in love with. 

He ate the dinner Lee cooked, drank a little too much wine, and cringed whenever he saw Jim hold her hand or kiss her cheek. Envy pooled in his stomach like a hot ember, burning steadily all evening. 

He knew part of the dinner had been at Jim's behest. They were partners, and here lately Harvey hadn't been the nicest fellow to work with. Harvey had been short, rude, a flatout asshole. He didn't know how to deal with the frustration of watching the man he secretly adored playing house with someone else. 

Jim was easily settling into the new relationship with Lee, and he cared a lot for her already. She was beautiful, kind and strong. Everything he'd always wanted, but he still couldn't keep himself from glancing to Harvey. 

He'd always had a deep affection for his partner, but recently their relationship had become extremely strained. 

Jim had desperately hoped that having Harvey over might break the thick sheet of ice that had developed between them. He couldn't do anything right in his partner's eyes now, and it was starting to get to him. 

For the first time since he'd come to the GCPD, Jim was considering asking for a reassignment. It was clear to Jim that Harvey didn't want to work with him any more, if he ever really had. 

Harvey was relieved when Lee was unexpectedly called away to work, needed at a scene to examine skeletal remains that had been unearthed down by the tracks. 

Lovely. Would keep her out all night long. 

Jim walked his girlfriend to the door and helped her with her coat before they kissed goodbye. 

Harvey gritted his teeth, helping himself to another glass of wine and chugging it back with a grunt. 

Jim returned to the table once Lee had left, bringing a fresh bottle of wine. 

Harvey scoffed lightly, "Sure you don't wanna go with her?" 

"I'm sure," he replied, "She can take care of herself." He refilled both of their glasses and set the bottle down. 

Harvey drank heavily, rolling his eyes as he snorted, "Yeah? Maybe you go hold her purse for her like a good boyfriend." 

Harvey knew he had no right to be such an ass. He had no claim on Jim, but even so he couldn't help but be bitter. He couldn't hope to compete for Jim's affections with Lee. 

Jim frowned and set his glass down. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he asked, eyes narrowing as he watched his partner. He had no idea what he'd done to bring on such hostility. 

"Did I fuckin' stutter?" Harvey snapped, slamming his glass down. Good thing it was empty already. "You would fuckin' do it! Goody little Jim, you're like a stupid ass puppy." 

Jim flinched visibly, reaching for bottle to keep Harvey from having any more. He'd actually believed they were having a nice time, and he felt foolish for thinking dinner would solve anything. 

"You're damn right I would if she asked," Jim said shortly as he downed the rest of his wine and stood up. He collected their dishes and was a little rougher with the plates than Lee would have liked. Stiffly, he added, "Sorry that you find that so horrible." 

"It is fucking horrible!" Harvey argued, trailing behind Jim to steal back the wine, "You don't always have to be so fuckin' perfect all the damn time! I need a vomit bag just to stomach the sight of you two!" 

"Why did you even come here?" Jim snapped, dropping the plates into the sink and wincing when he heard one crack. "You can't stand to be in the same fucking room with me any more. You're nasty as hell to me all the time. I'll ask Barnes on Monday to get you a new partner, but you have to tell me what the hell I did to make you hate me. Why are you like this?" 

The question was a stab in Harvey's gut, an invisible knife twisting harder and harder, unable to take it any more as he shouted, "Because I wish it was me! I see her with you, and it should be me!" 

Harvey's eyes were wide, the words hanging in the air. He couldn't take them back, not now, swallowing hard. He took a step back, taking the wine with him as if the alcohol could shield him. He drank deeply, mumbling quietly, "I just... fuckin' wish it was me, okay?" 

Jim's eyes widened in shock at the confession. That was literally the last thing he'd expected, and he wasn't sure he believed it. "What... what are you talking about?" he asked quietly, confused. "You fucking hate me." He turned to face Harvey fully, one hand on the edge of the counter to steady himself. "This isn't funny." 

"You're right, it's not fuckin' funny at all," Harvey said, taking a deep breath. He felt lighter in a strange way. Finally having the truth right out in the open was liberating, but there wasn't enough booze in the world to keep him safe from the inevitable rejection. "Watching you throw yourself at these women who are just gonna chew you up and spit you out when they're done with you ain't funny either." 

Jim opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. He watched Harvey carefully, searching for any sign that the older man was fucking with him. 

Did he know how Jim felt? 

Was this all some kind of a game? 

"They weren't... like that," Jim muttered lamely, "I don't like being alone." 

"Nobody likes bein' alone, dumbass! But see. That's your fuckin' problem," Harvey pushed, chugging back another gulp of wine, "You're so afraid to be alone, you fuckin' fall to your knees with the first dame that looks your way!" 

Jim's face flushed, his fingers curling tightly around the edge of the counter. "Well, being alone and bitter does you a lot of good, doesn't it?" he snapped, hurt and angry, knocking the wine bottle out of his hand. 

The bottle shattered, Harvey lunging forward as he snarled, "Fuck you! Being alone does me just fuckin' fine! I'd rather be by myself than be with somebody just for the sake of bein' with somebody! Especially when..." His voice cracked, his anger deflating. "Especially when the person I want is already with somebody else." 

Jim half expected a punch for a second there as the raging redhead got in his face. Blue eyes followed Harvey's movements, unsure of what to do or say. Harvey couldn't really mean him... could he. 

Jim swallowed thickly, letting a few moments pass before he spoke. 

"You really want... me?" 

"Yes," Harvey said quietly, looking down at the broken wine bottle. He was pretty sure his heart was in more pieces, straightening up as if to leave. "Now you know, congratulations. Have a real good laugh when you tell Lee." 

Jim surged forward before Harvey could have a chance to walk away. He grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled the older man down into a hurried kiss. 

Harvey gasped, frozen in place by Jim's lips. They were warm, still tasted of the wine from dinner, and had been kissing Lee only a few moments ago. Jim wasn't his to take. He was with someone. Harvey should feel guilty, like a homewrecking schmuck. 

He didn't care. 

Harvey threw his arms around Jim the way he had always dreamed about, kissing him passionately, mumbling nonsense, "Fuck, Jim. I've wanted you for so fuckin' long. You're so fuckin' frustrating, and perfect, and, and I don't deserve you, but fuck, I'd make you so happy..." 

Jim pressed close, sliding his other hand up into Harvey's long hair. "Shut the hell up," he muttered, still clutching tightly to Harvey's shirt. "You already make me happy... when you're not being a dick." 

"I'm sorry," Harvey panted, running his hands over Jim's back and pushing him up against the counter, the kiss heating up fast. "I'm so sorry," he mumbled in between breaths, "I know, I'm a fuckin' dick." 

Jim grunted, hopping up to sit on the edge, tangling both his hands in Harvey's hair and dragging him close. "You should have told me," he panted softly against his lips. 

"Yeah?" Harvey scoffed, firmly positioning himself between Jim's legs and sliding his hands down on his hips. He had to catch his breath, leaning into Jim's fingers stroking through his hair. "I just never thought..." 

Harvey couldn't even finish the sentence, his eyes hopeful and sincere, pleading with Jim to understand what he couldn't say. 

Jim's heart was pounding, his legs coming up to frame Harvey's hips. "I know, but it would have been a lot easier," he teased, tilting his head to kiss along his partner's neck. 

"Nothing with you is fuckin' easy, Jim," Harvey snorted, and he couldn't help but laugh. This was so beautifully absurd, groaning as he fumbled to get Jim's shirt out of his way. 

"I'm sorry," Jim said as shrugged it off, tossing it aside. "I never wanted to make you miserable, Harvey." He nuzzled against his cheek and pressed a kiss there. 

"Worth it," Harvey said earnestly, "Every second with you. Even the miserable ones. Fuckin' worth it." He stroked thick fingers over Jim's sculpted stomach and chest, sliding up to gently caress the sides of his face. 

Jim leaned into the touches, having wanted so badly for so long for Harvey to touch him like this, chuckling, "Then I think that makes you crazier than I am." 

Harvey could only grin, pulling off his jacket and wrapping himself back in Jim's arms. He had to kiss him again, had to tease his tongue against his lips until he could slide it deep in his mouth with a hungry moan. 

Jim breathed before being swept up in the kiss. His lips parted easily, a quiet moan slipping free as Harvey licked into his mouth. 

Harvey kissed him desperately, grinding against him, losing himself in Jim's hot embrace. He would take Jim right here, right on this fucking counter. 

Jim groaned loudly, sliding his arms around Harvey's neck. He wrapped his legs tighter around his waist, rolling his hips up against him. 

"Christ, Jim," Harvey murmured, stunned by how passionate Jim was. His cock was aching now, rubbing against the inside of his pants uncomfortably and eager for a much more intimate sort of friction. 

Jim was breathless, pulling away only to gasp for air. He grinned up at Harvey, fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. 

Harvey gazed at him as if he was something wonderful, grinning back at him as he teased, "So, am I gonna fuck you on this counter? Or are you fuckin' me? I don't really care, but, fuck, somebody's dick needs to go somewhere." 

"Whatever you want to do, I'm in either way," Jim laughed, leaning in for another kiss as his hands dropped down to undo the older man's pants. 

"I want you," Harvey sighed, kissing Jim eagerly, "I've fucking wanted to make love to you for too damn long." It was a clumsy dance, trying to step out of his pants as he worked to get Jim's off, grunting with the effort. 

"All you had to do was ask, Harv," Jim muttered. He grinned a little as he watched Harvey strip, hopping down so he could kick his own pants and boxers off. 

"That simple, huh?" Harvey chuckled warmly. 

"Could be," Jim replied with a little grin, "Thought about it when we were alone in the locker room a few times." 

Harvey couldn't stop himself from gawking at Jim's fully naked body. He had caught glimpses of his tanned perfection here and there in that very locker room, but to see Jim like this in all of his glory, just for him, took his breath away. 

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Harvey murmured softly. 

"So are you," Jim said honestly, blushing under Harvey's gaze and looking over him with equal adoration. 

Harvey fished his wallet out of his pants, pulling out a condom and a few packets of lube. He smirked, teasing lightly, "Always be prepared, right, Boy Scout?" 

"Better prepared than me, even," Jim laughed, though he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It had been years since he'd done anything with a man. 

"I will take such good care of you," Harvey promised, opening the lube first, just a squirt to slick up his fingers and run them up between Jim's legs. 

"I trust you," Jim said, inhaling sharply at the fingers pressing against him. Fuck it had been so long. 

"Sure you really want me?" 

"I'm sure, Harvey... are you?" 

"Never been more sure of fuckin' anything," Harvey sighed, his finger slipping inside. He did his best to be gentle, but he was greedy, already pushing deep to stretch Jim out. 

Jim groaned quietly, his hands moving to grab a hold of Harvey's arms. "Been a while," he breathed, blue eyes falling closed. 

"I've got you," Harvey soothed, kissing Jim's hair. He slowed down, his finger moving in and out more gently, twisting up as he added a second. 

Jim moaned softly, leaning into Harvey's warm body. He couldn't believe this was actually happening. On Lee's kitchen counter no less. "I'm okay, Harv," he panted, "Not gonna break." 

Harvey pushed deeper, kissing up Jim's throat. He stretched him slowly, shaking his head as he worked, murmuring, "I don't wanna hurt you." 

"I can take it," Jim promised and slid his arms around the older man's neck. "I want you, Harvey. I've wanted you for so fucking long." 

That confession sent a rush of heat through Harvey's body, his fingers plunging harder, sucking at Jim's neck. Knowing this desire had been mutual made him ache, fucking Jim's hole ruthlessly and curling the tips of his fingers just so. 

The rough thrusts of Harvey's fingers such a contrast to Lee's touch and made Jim groan. He could feel his body opening up, gasping sharply. He tangled a hand in Harvey's hair, tugging lightly. 

Harvey adjusted the angle of his fingers. He could feel Jim relaxing, and he didn't want to wait any longer. He nipped at Jim's jaw, asking breathlessly, "Are you ready?" 

"Yes, I'm ready," Jim nodded and panted softly. "I'm so ready." He gently pulled Harvey's hair and pressed a hot kiss to his lips. 

Harvey's fingers were trembling as he rolled the condom on, kissing him earnestly, breaking away from Jim's lips only to tear open a new packet of lube with his teeth. 

Jim scooted to the very edge of the counter, legs curling back around Harvey's waist. He swallowed thickly at the sight of his partner's huge cock, muttering, "Jesus." 

"Everybody's got a hidden talent," Harvey winked as he got them both good and wet, reigniting their passionate kiss as he lined himself up. 

Yes, yes, yes, fuck, it was finally happening. 

Jim kissed Harvey back eagerly and let out a soft moan as he started pressing in. He squirmed at the stretch, the burn, clinging tightly to Harvey's shoulders. 

"I've got you, Jimmy," Harvey sighed, holding Jim close as he pushed in a little deeper. Jim was still so tight, groaning as he pulled out and pressed back in. It was slow, gentle, his breath escaping in ragged gasps. "Fuck, you feel so good..." 

Jim inhaled sharply, fingers digging into Harvey's neck. The few guys he'd been with in his life had never been this big, gasping, "Fuck... you're huge..." 

"Yeah, I know," Harvey murmured with a little flush of pride, "But you're doin' so fuckin' good, so fuckin' good." 

"Fuck, I don't think it's all gonna fit, Harv," he whimpered, pressing his face into the older man's neck and grabbing his hair tightly. 

"It don't have to," Harvey reassured him, cradling Jim close and petting his hair softly. He rocked his hips slowly, still not fully sheathed yet, murmuring, "We can move just like this, okay? Just like this..." 

"Fuck," Jim whined insistently, "But I want it. I want all of you, Harvey." 

"Christ Almighty, Jim," Harvey whimpered. "Hearin' you fuckin' talk like that is doin' things to me. You're so goddamn hot." 

"Shut up." Jim blushed, moaning loudly as Harvey pushed in even deeper. He felt like he was going to break. 

"Keep talkin' to me," Harvey urged, gently thrusting forward, "Tell me how much you want my cock." 

Jim whined softly, his hips squirming on the counter. "Harvey," he protested, blushing brighter and nuzzling under his jaw. "I'm not so good at the dirty talking..." 

"Come on," Harvey urged, "Just tell me what you want. Don't think about it, just say it." 

"I want you... just like this," Jim pleaded, holding onto him tightly. He pressed kisses to the older man's mouth, whimpering, "It's better than I ever imagined... I want... I want all of your cock." 

"It's yours," Harvey replied earnestly, kissing Jim back with a sudden desperation. The tight heat of Jim's body wrapping all around him was fucking maddening, groaning shamelessly. 

Jim cried out as the rest of Harvey's monster cock finally pushed inside of him. He'd never felt so full before, the stretch burned and made his eyes tear up, panting, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!" 

"Fuck, look at you," Harvey murmured, sucking lightly at Jim's jaw and throat, "You took it all... you did so fuckin' good. Are you okay? Is it too much?" 

"Definitely," Jim nodded, letting out a breathless laugh. "But don't stop.. fuck, don't stop." 

Harvey whined softly at the command, slowly starting to move. God, he wanted this to be perfect. It had to be fucking perfect. 

Jim was so tight that it made his dick ache, bottoming out with every thrust. He exhaled sharply, gathering his partner right up against him and kissing him deeply as he started to fuck him a little harder. "Good, Jimmy?" 

Jim whined and clung desperately to him as he took every slam. "It's so good, Harvey," he panted harshly against his neck, "I'm not gonna last much longer, I'm sorry..." 

"Fuck," Harvey gasped, thrusting harder and shaking his head in protest. "It's okay. Fuck, I'm close, too." He bit at Jim's neck, his knees smacking against the cabinets with the force of his slams, growling, "Goddamn, I wanna come in you so fuckin' bad." 

"Fuck, yes! Harvey, do it!" Jim cried out eagerly as Harvey bit him harder, leaning into each one. "Please... fill me up," he pleaded, his back arching and pressing up against his chest. 

"Oh, fuck," Harvey squeaked, his brain shutting down immediately. Yes, yes, he wanted this so much. He pulled out, yanking the condom off and quickly thrusting back inside of Jim.

Harvey slid his arms under his thighs and picked him up right off the counter, brutally slamming his ass down on his cock. "I'm gonna fill you up so fuckin' good, you'll be fuckin' leakin' for goddamn days!" 

"Harvey!" Jim whimpered, burying his face in the redhead's neck and hanging on for dear life. "Fuck! I'm not gonna be able to walk tomorrow as it is!" 

"Good," Harvey growled, pounding ruthlessly into Jim, "I want everybody to know what we did, I want them all to know you're mine." 

Jim suddenly cried out, coming hard where his cock was pinned between them and trembling in Harvey's arms. 

Harvey gasped at the sweet pulse of Jim's ass clenching down on him. He climaxed right alongside him, sputtering and moaning as he pumped his load deep inside Jim. 

Jim moaned shamelessly as Harvey's hot come filled him, pulse after thick pulse. "Fuck... you... you really mean that?" he asked breathlessly, pulling back enough to look up at Harvey. 

Harvey held him close, gazing at Jim lovingly as he panted, "Yes. God, yes... Jim..." He gently set him back on the counter, staying connected as he kissed him sweetly. "Jim, I love you. I want to be with you." 

Jim hugged his neck tightly, sighing happily into the kiss. "Then I'm all yours." He smiled softly, tucking some red hair behind Harvey's ear. 

"Are you fucking serious?" Harvey couldn't stop grinning, his heart fluttering wildly. "You'd leave Lee for me? You'd choose me over her?" 

"Yeah," Jim answered with a slow nod. He really hadn't thought about making a choice, but he knew instantly who he'd pick. "Yeah, I will." 

Harvey's eyes were damp, kissing Jim joyfully as he promised, "I will be so fuckin' good to you, I swear it. I love you goddamn much. I don't want nothin' else in the world except to be with you." 

"I wanna be good to you, too." Jim kissed back, his hands cupping Harvey's face. "I love you. I'm all yours." 

"Not yet," Harvey said softly, remembering whose kitchen they were in. He sighed haggardly. "You gotta tell Lee. Need to do right by her." 

Jim nodded, frowning. The last thing he wanted was to hurt Lee. "I'll tell her when she gets back. Probably in the morning." 

"Fuck, okay," Harvey gushed, kissing him eagerly. "We're really fuckin' doing this." He had never been so happy in his life. Jim Gordon was finally going to be his. By the time they had defiled the counter a second time and said good night, Harvey was practically floating. 

He was a little worried when he didn't see Jim at work the next day, sending him a quick text to invite him over for dinner. Harvey wanted to celebrate. He was finally going to be with the man he loved. 

When his shift was over, he hurried home to clean up his shithole apartment. He got wine and candles, cooking up a storm of pasta and chicken. He even put on a fresh shirt, excited for Jim to arrive. 

When he heard a knock at his door, he practically ran to answer it. It was Jim, but his good mood faded the second he looked at him. 

Something was very wrong. 

Harvey reached for his hand, dread pooling in his gut, asking quickly, "Jim... what's the matter?" 

Jim curled his fingers tightly around Harvey's hand and stepped into his apartment. He had stayed up all night pacing. He had collected what was his out of Lee's place, which wasn't much since he hadn't officially moved in yet. 

When Lee came home that morning, Jim had poured her a drink and said he needed to talk. Before he get his confession out, she had dropped a bombshell of her own. 

Jim nearly choked on the words as he got them out, croaking softly, "She's pregnant." 

Harvey laughed. It was a gut reaction, laughing so hard that his eyes were watering. "Oh, Christ..." 

Jim frowned deeply. He didn't find any of it funny. 

Harvey grimaced sourly as the initial shock began to fade, clearing his throat and scoffing, "You're fuckin' serious right now?"

"I'm serious, Harvey," Jim said quietly. "She told me before I could even say something." 

"Wait. You didn't tell her?" Harvey let go of Jim's hand and stepped back from him, his eyes wide. "You... you aren't gonna leave her," he accused bitterly, "Are you." 

"Harvey..." Jim frowned, tears stinging at his eyes and his shoulders sagging defeatedly. "What was I supposed to say? Oh, you're pregnant? I'm out!" 

"You could have told her the truth!" Harvey snarled, his temper boiling over, "But ya' didn't, did you. Just gonna pretend that what we did never fuckin' happened?" 

"God damn it, Harvey! I'd never do that. I meant what I said. I love you, and I want to be with you!" Jim tried reach for him, holding onto his hand. 

"In what fucking universe is that gonna ever happen!" Harvey barked, jerking his hand away. He stared Jim down, gritting his teeth and trying like hell not to cry. "We both already know what you're gonna fuckin' do." 

"Harvey... please..." Jim felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'll figure this out... you're the one I want," he insisted, hating the way Harvey was looking at him. "But this is my kid. I want to be a part of its life, too." 

"Then go," Harvey said, crossing his arms firmly, "Go play house. Go marry Lee. I know you ain't really gonna leave her now. You're Jim fuckin' Gordon. You always gotta do the right thing. Just..." He turned his head, sniffing stubbornly. "Just fuckin' leave." 

"I don't want to marry her, Harvey. I want to be with you," Jim said, trying one last time to grab for Harvey's hand. "I'll talk to her. I'll make this right somehow. I promise!" 

"Don't fuckin' touch me," Harvey warned, trying to harden his heart. "You had your chance to do the right thing by me and tell Lee. You fuckin' didn't. If she asks you to stay, you will because you don't want your kid growin' up with a broken family." 

Jim pulled his hand back as if he'd been burned. He knew Harvey was right, stammering, "I'm... I'm sorry..." 

"Look," Harvey huffed, "It was fuckin' fun, we had our kicks. Now get the fuck out of my face." 

Jim tried to get himself under control, but his heart felt like it had been shattered into a million pieces. Quietly, he said, "I love you." 

Harvey stared at the floor, silent. 

Jim looked at Harvey one last time, longing and sad, before leaving his apartment. 

Harvey waited for the door to slam and finally fell apart. He threw out the dinner he had cooked, blew out the candles, and promptly drank every ounce of liquor in the house. He called the captain and demanded to be reassigned. 

He couldn't stand to look at Jim, not after this. He avoided him at the precinct, heard everyone's excited gossip about Jim and Lee expecting their first child, and tried to drink himself into oblivion over the next few months. 

When Jim was put in Blackgate, Harvey worked diligently with Carmine Falcone to free his old partner. He knew that Jim was innocent, and God help him, even after all of this time he still loved him. 

Harvey brought Jim back to his apartment to hide him, leading him inside and asking stiffly, "You want a drink?" 

"A drink would be great," Jim replied politely, "Thanks." 

The last few months had been the worst of Jim Gordon's life. Framed and thrown in Blackgate, trapped inside with hordes of criminals, half of whom he'd put in there. 

He'd not seen Harvey in so long and his heart ached every day. He'd finally told Lee the truth the very night before he'd been busted by Barnes. 

Not that it had mattered. Harvey still wouldn't talk to him. 

Jim hadn't heard any news at all until Alfred came to see him. He told him that Lee had lost their child, and she was leaving Gotham. Harvey had been transferred to narcotics by his own request a few weeks ago, and he was talking about getting out of the city, too. 

With a price on his head and his heart broken, Jim didn't really see the point in fighting back any longer. He got his ass kicked every day, culminating in a night at the theater that he was sure would be his last. 

But when he woke up, Harvey was there. 

Saving his ass once again. 

They hadn't spoken much on the drive over, Jim taking his time to look around Harvey's apartment. It was strangely clean, and he noticed a makeup bag on the kitchen table. There were fresh flowers on the counter, and a purple jacket hanging by the door. 

Harvey had someone new, someone else living here now. Jim's heart shattered all over again, bowing his head down defeatedly knowing his partner had moved on. 

Harvey poured them both tumblers of whiskey, handing it over and draining his own in one swig. He looked at his feet, saying quietly, "Me and Lucius. We're gonna figure this out, okay? Since your stubborn ass won't leave, we're gonna clear you." 

Jim accepted the glass gratefully and lifted it to his lips. He sipped at it slowly, savoring the burn down his throat. Every part of his body ached, and he'd never felt so drained. 

"You've done more than enough, Harvey," Jim said quietly. "I don't expect anything more." 

"You're innocent," was Harvey's simple reply. 

"Why are you so sure?" Jim asked, glancing up at Harvey, one eye swollen and dark. 

"Because I know you," Harvey said earnestly, his insides grinding together in pain to see Jim so damaged. He scratched at his neck, adding hesitantly, "And, uh... I'm sorry. You know. About what happened." 

He didn't want to say it out loud. 

"Yeah. Me, too." Jim swallowed down his drink. He looked around once more, sighing. He didn't belong here. "I can find somewhere else to stay, Harvey." 

"It's fine," Harvey insisted, "Really. Just, uh, try to keep your voice down." 

"Of course," Jim nodded in understanding, moving hesitantly to sink down into the couch. He made himself as small as he could, not wanting to take up any of Harvey's space. He felt guilty enough just being here. "I just need a couple hours of sleep, and then I'll get out of your hair." 

Harvey wished he knew what to say, watching Jim with a sad smile. He moved to cover him with a blanket, turning his head when he heard one of the bedroom doors open. 

"Papa Harvey?" A tiny voice asked sleepily. 

Jim sat up quickly when he heard the unfamiliar voice, looking up to see a little girl with curly brown hair. He blinked in confusion. He'd really missed a lot since he'd spoken to Harvey last. 

"Hey," Harvey soothed, moving to intercept the small girl, "You need to go back to sleep, baby girl." 

"Who's that?" she asked, blinking at Jim on the couch. 

Jim gave a little wave and a pained smile to the child who was staring at him. 

"That's Papa's friend," Harvey explained. "He's staying here with us tonight." 

"Like a sleepover?" 

"Yup, like a sleepover." 

The little girl whined when Harvey scooped her up. "But I wanna be a part of the sleepover, too!" 

"Bedtime," Harvey firmly reminded her, "Say night night, baby girl." 

"Night night, baby girl," she parroted with a giggle, waving at Jim. 

"Good night," Jim spoke quietly, watching Harvey carry the girl away. His heart ached in his chest at the sight. It was the family he'd dreamed about and had lost all of it. 

Harvey was gone a few moments before coming back, saying quietly, "Sorry about that." 

"Don't apologize," Jim replied, "I'm... I'm sorry to be intruding. I had no idea, Harvey." 

"Why would you," Harvey replied with a faint shrug. He sat down on the edge of the coffee table in front of Jim. "We ain't exactly been talkin' much. So, uh. Her name is Lisa. She's nine, likes unicorns, and might be a bigger smart ass than me. 

"When I first got transferred to narcotics two weeks ago, we raided this crack den. She was there, all by herself, scared. I was lonely, she needed a home... Adoption isn't final yet, but any day now." 

Jim managed a small, sad smile. "That's... amazing, Harvey." He shifted slightly on the couch to make room for the older man if he wanted to sit there instead. "I always thought you'd make a great dad." 

"So would you," Harvey said earnestly, taking the offer and joining Jim on the couch. 

"I'm not so sure about that," Jim sighed. 

"Nah, you'd be great," Harvey reassured him. He fidgeted looking down at his feet for a long moment. His voice barely above a whisper, he confessed, "I've missed you..." 

"I've missed you, too," Jim said earnestly, "More than you know." 

"I've thought about you every day," Harvey said with a small laugh, mournful and sad, "And you know, I mean, there's only one way to find out for sure. About you bein' a good dad, I mean." 

Jim dropped his gaze at that, his hand rubbing at his eyes. "I think I missed my chance on that one." He couldn't stop thinking about the child he'd never get to meet. "Some things aren't meant to be." 

"Jim, I didn't mean..." Harvey sighed, bravely reaching out to take Jim's hand. "Once all of this is over, maybe we could..." He trailed off, grunting as he tried to find the right words. "Maybe we could try again." 

Jim instantly laced their fingers together, having missed Harvey's touch so much. "I'd love to," he said, peering at Harvey hopefully, "If you'll have me." 

Harvey stared hopelessly at Jim, sighing longingly, "I still love you. So fucking much." 

"I love you, too," Jim replied, pushing himself closer into Harvey's arms, "I never stopped." 

They were both lost in each other's eyes, holding each other tight, lips only a mere breath apart. 

"Now kiss..." Lisa whispered loudly from the doorway. 

Harvey jerked his head around, barking, "Bed! Now!" 

Jim couldn't cover up his laugh as Lisa fled, little feet pattering back to her bedroom. Christ, she was adorable. 

Harvey snorted, smiling at Jim. "I guess this means she approves. She did say..." He leaned forward, brushing their lips together. "Wouldn't be the dumbest thing we've ever done." 

"That's probably true," Jim murmured, one hand coming up to the side of Harvey's face and pressing a sweet kiss to his lips. It lingered for a few wonderful moments, leaving them both breathless and smiling. 

"It ain't gonna be perfect," Harvey said softly, "But I promise you that I'll make you happy, Jim. We'll get through this bullshit together and we can be a family, a real fuckin' family together." 

"Sounds pretty perfect to me." Jim admitted, "A family with you? That's the dream." 

Harvey smiled softly at his beloved partner, looking forward to the potential future before them and agreeing wholeheartedly, "A dream come true."


	4. Suit Up, Suit Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sharp Dressed Man: Day Four of Gordlock Week 2018

Jim Gordon was waiting in the lobby of the Grand Marquis Hotel in downtown Gotham for Harvey Bullock to arrive. Tonight was a fundraiser for a new drug rehabilitation program and all the city's elite would be here to listen to former addicts' sob stories and obediently open up their checkbooks. 

Harvey was supposed to meet Jim here precisely at seven o'clock, and it was already a quarter after. He gritted his teeth, tapping his foot impatiently. 

It was just like Harvey to be late. 

Jim almost wondered if he would bother to show up at all. He had been nagging Harvey about attending this dinner with him for weeks, and Harvey's interest had been lukewarm at best. Harvey didn't like fancy parties and getting dressed up, but he had tentatively agreed to come to shut Jim up. 

After all, what would people say if the GCPD captain showed up without his husband on his arm? 

Jim had made frequent visits to the bar while he waited, his head beginning to swim after the fourth drink. He tugged at his tie, sighing in frustration. 

Where the hell was Harvey? 

Jim was almost ready to give up when he saw a familiar flash of red hair rushing towards him. He had to look twice, his jaw dropping in shock. He almost didn't recognize the man standing in front of him, left gaping and at a loss for words. 

Harvey looked... stunning. 

His long red hair was neatly brushed back, and he had trimmed his beard. He wore a three piece suit crafted from a subtle charcoal plaid fabric, perfectly fitted to his thick frame. His shirt was black, and the tie was a rich silk design of swirling gray and green that made his eyes seem even brighter. He had on silver cufflinks and as he got closer, Jim could detect a new cologne. 

Jim couldn't stop staring, his face heating up quickly as he stammered, "Harvey... you..." 

"I'm late, I know," Harvey quickly interjected, kissing Jim's blushing cheek, "I'm sorry! I wanted to make sure I looked good tonight, and I lost one of the fuckin' cufflinks in the damn sink, and then I couldn't find the wrench to get in the fuckin' pipe..." 

Jim licked his lips slowly, the fire in his face spreading down to his loins. He couldn't stop gawking, well aware that the fundraiser would be starting soon, but now he had other ideas for how to spend their evening. 

"What's wrong?" Harvey asked, his brows furrowing up as he misread Jim's intense gaze. "Do you not like it?" 

"You look incredible," Jim gushed, but his words didn't seem like they were enough to truly capture how fine he thought Harvey looked dressed up like this. "Where did you even get this suit?" 

"Oswald," Harvey chuckled lightly, "Owed me a favor or two, you know. Hooked me up with his personal tailor, badgered me the whole fuckin' time." 

Jim laughed at the idea of Oswald fussing over Harvey, reaching for his hand. "You hate Oswald," he chuckled, "I know you hate him. You actually willingly spent time with him to get this suit?" 

"For you," Harvey said with a sweet smile, "I know stupid shindigs are important, and... I wanted to look good for you." 

"You look so amazing," Jim murmured, genuinely touched that his husband had gone to so much trouble for him, "I don't want to take you in there with those vultures. Someone might try to steal you away from me." 

"Ha! Trust me," Harvey snorted with a wry smile, "The second I open my big fat mouth, they'll give me right back." 

Jim squeezed Harvey's hand, turning from the direction of the ballroom and leading him towards the coat room. He was a little drunk, and he had already made up his mind exactly what he was going to do. 

Jim Gordon was nothing if not determined. 

Harvey was confused, glancing behind his shoulder as he asked, "Wait, isn't this stupid fundraiser thing back that way?" 

"It is." 

"Then where are we going?" 

"I want to show you how much I appreciate your new suit," Jim replied slyly. 

"Ohhhh," Harvey purred, his smile absolutely wicked, "Well, who am I to refuse you, dear husband?" 

Jim grinned, guiding Harvey into the men's room and into the handicapped stall. He was grateful for the alcohol to give him courage, never quite this bold, but excited to share something unique with his beloved. 

"Now that we're here, whatever are we going to do?" Harvey taunted, keeping his voice down while his eyes glittered with mischief. 

"Mmm, turn around," Jim ordered quietly, "Hands on the wall." 

"Yes, sir," Harvey purred obediently, loving it when Jim took charge. He assumed the position while glancing coyly over his shoulder, teasing, "Is there a problem, officer?" 

"Oh, a very big problem," Jim assured him softly, "You are entirely too gorgeous in this suit... it's positively criminal." 

He pressed himself up against Harvey's back, reaching around him to unbuckle his pants and slide them down his legs. He kneeled behind him, reverently gliding his palms up his pale thighs and slowly pulling his boxers down. 

"You're wrinkling my new suit," Harvey chuckled. 

"Mmm, want me to stop?" 

"Abso-fucking-lutely not." 

Jim spread Harvey's cheeks, softly kissing at his hole, smiling as the tender muscle clenched and pulsed with anticipation. He licked across it, his tongue flat and hot, groaning at the taste of him. 

Harvey grunted, his head tipping forward against the tile and sighing pleasurably. 

Jim reached between Harvey's legs, finding his cock hard and wet, stroking him in time with each warm pass of his tongue. Harvey was so responsive, twitching and mumbling sweet nonsense, trying desperately to keep his voice down. 

"Fuck, Jim. Yes, just like that. You're so perfect, you feel so fuckin' good. Fuckin' get it, yes, there, come on, baby. Fuuu-uck!" 

Jim flushed with pride that he could get Harvey so worked up, licking over his finger and slowly pushing inside of him. The choked gasp it earned him made his cock jump, humming contently. 

Harvey kept his face pressed against the cool tile, his skin burning up as Jim opened him up. The stretch felt good, pushing his hips back on Jim's hand, panting, "Here. Take this." 

Jim blinked as Harvey pushed a small bottle of lubricant in his hand, scolding, "You brought lube?" 

"Thought I might get lucky and be able to drag ya' off into the coat room later," Harvey joked breathlessly, "This is good, though. This is really good." 

Jim rolled his eyes, carefully slicking up his fingers and pressing two inside. He buried himself down to the knuckle, running his tongue in between with a soft moan as he flexed his fingers. He kept working his tongue along the tight muscle, urging it to relax, trying to hold back a grin when he heard Harvey smacking the wall. 

"Come on," Harvey hissed impatiently, "I'm fuckin' ready." 

Lucky for him, Jim was, too. He stood up, unbuttoning his pants and pulling out his cock. He rubbed the head over Harvey's hole before slipping inside, both groaning together. 

Jim pushed slowly, always patient, sliding his hands up Harvey's sides underneath his jacket as he whispered, "I wanted to fuck you the moment I saw you." 

"Look at you, talkin' all dirty," Harvey mumbled, grunting at the hard thrust he got in response, "Mmm, I like it." 

Jim melted against Harvey, burrowing his cheek against his shoulder as he grinded into him. He loved the easy slide of his cock, how eagerly Harvey would clench down on him to make him gasp, whining, "You feel so damn good... you... you..." 

He still hadn't quite mastered talking dirty, but Harvey was happy to help. 

"You like stuffin' my ass, huh, baby?" Harvey whispered lewdly, "Always so fuckin' tight for you, God, I love it when you fuck me. Ummmph, my fuckin' cock is goddamn dripping right now..." 

Jim had to bite his lip, tried not to groan, wishing he could join in, but all he could manage was to whimper, "Oh, Harvey..." 

"Yeah, baby," Harvey panted, grunting as Jim started fucking him harder. The smacking of their bodies was very audible, pushing his hips back to deepen the angle, encouraging Jim with more stifled groans and soft growls. 

Someone came into the bathroom then, Jim immediately freezing. 

Harvey squeezed down tight to make Jim inhale sharply and his shoulders shook with silent laughter. 

Jim wanted to hit him. 

They remained perfectly still as the gentleman used the facilities, waiting for him to leave before Jim hissed, "You are an awful person." 

"But you love me," Harvey reminded him, gasping as Jim slammed into him and made his knees weak. 

The alcohol was wearing off, and Jim's nerves were getting the better of him. It was almost impossible to be discreet, kissing Harvey's neck as he said, "Maybe we should finish this later." 

"Come on," Harvey pleaded, snorting playing, "What are you worried about? Getting caught?" 

"Yes," Jim replied flatly, "Anyone could look at our feet under the stall..." 

"So, let's make sure there's only one set of feet," Harvey suggested coyly, turning around to grin at Jim. 

Jim didn't understand, watching Harvey shuffle over and sit down on the toilet. He patted his thigh invitingly, teasing, "How about a little switch, eh?" 

"How is that supposed to be any better?" Jim protested. 

"Trust me," Harvey said with a wink, pulling Jim over and getting his pants and underwear off completely. 

Jim frowned, but hung his discarded clothes on a small hook screwed into the back of the stall door. He began lubing them both up, his own fingers stretching himself much more quickly than he had with Harvey. 

He preferred this, the prep easier from this being their usual position, and he was ready to get going in moments. 

Jim settled into Harvey's lap, biting his lip as he lowered himself down on his cock. He was already red in the face and panting, leaning forward to kiss his husband. 

"Grab onto the rails," Harvey whispered, nodding at the metal railing on either side of them. He waited for Jim to get a good grip and slid his arms underneath his knees with a wicked smile. "Good?" 

Jim leaned back, nodding quickly. 

Harvey held onto Jim's hips, grinding his body down on his cock. He didn't slam or thrust, simply kept rolling up into him so that the noise was minimal. At least, the noise from the act itself was. 

Jim was whining and crying out softly, finding no relief from Harvey's girth because he never pulled out at all. He felt impossibly full, aching wonderfully in a way that made him want to scream. He couldn't help it, whimpering so loudly that the sound echoed. 

"Jim," Harvey warned gently. 

"I can't, I can't stop," Jim whispered desperately. 

Harvey kept one arm around Jim's waist, hips still grinding hard, reaching up to tug off his new tie. "Open up," he ordered huskily, licking his lips eagerly. 

Jim whined and obeyed immediately, parting his lips sighing as the silk material hit his tongue, Harvey stuffing his mouth full. 

"Good?" Harvey asked. 

Jim nodded quickly, eyes wide with want. He started to rock his hips down, finding the tie did help muffle his own cries of passion, and God, it was kind of hot to be gagged. 

Harvey's gaze grew heated, grabbing a hold of Jim and pivoting his body to meet him for every movement. They flexed and bobbed together, Jim whimpering and sweating, Harvey having to grit his teeth so he wouldn't moan. 

Jim used his grip on the railing to force himself down harder, deeply satisfied when Harvey cursed under his breath. He let his legs fall apart, his head falling back in bliss as Harvey finally couldn't take it any more and started to fuck him hard. 

"Jim," Harvey breathed softly, adoring as it was urgent, a warning that he was getting close. 

Jim could only shake his head, squeezing down and losing himself to Harvey's feverish slams. He didn't even care about the noise now, his desire for release surpassing any fear of being caught. The tie could only do so much as Harvey became absolute frantic, grabbing Jim's cock and stroking him roughly. 

Jim moaned and panted through his nose, his eyes fluttering as he felt the heat of Harvey's come rushing inside of him when he came. It tipped him right over the edge, his cock dribbling all over his stomach and Harvey's hand, his thighs trembling. 

Harvey helped pull the tie out of his mouth, Jim swallowing back and trying to wet his dry tongue, panting, "Wow." 

"Uh huh," Harvey chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jim's waist, holding him close as they both came down from the height of pleasure together, smiling dopily. 

Jim grinned happily, not ready to move yet, kissing Harvey with a happy groan. 

"So," Harvey said, taking a deep breath, "What I'm taking from this... is that I should dress up more, huh?" 

"Only one way to find out," Jim teased, grunting as Harvey helped him get to his feet and get cleaned up. 

Harvey was more than happy to lick away every drop, making Jim hum and sigh, kissing his way back up to his mouth. They kissed lazily, slowly, taking their time to get their clothes on. 

Jim picked up Harvey's tie, damp and wrinkled from his mouth, blushing as he said, "I'm sorry about that." 

"Oh, totally worth it," Harvey promised, shoving it in his pocket without a second thought. He unbuttoned the top of his shirt, much more relaxed now and looking more like himself. 

Jim gently petted back his hair, smiling sweetly as he told him, "I like it. Even without the tie." He saw Harvey's brow wrinkle up in disbelief, assuring him, "Especially without the tie." 

"Really," Harvey snorted incredulously. 

"Perfect blend of class and... you." 

"You were about to say 'trash', weren't you?" Harvey accused, laughing heartily as he stepped out of the stall. 

"No," Jim protested immediately, following behind him. He paused, answering honestly, "Okay, maybe." 

"It's fine," Harvey chuckled, shrugging his shoulders back, "I know you hate how I dress. And I know you got to meet certain expectations or whatever now." He paused, drawing a deep breath. "When I'm with you, I wanna look for you. So, I'm gonna try harder." 

"Thank you, Harvey." Jim beamed proudly, stealing a sweet kiss and suddenly laughing, "Does this mean you'll be going back to visit with Oswald again?" 

"Fuck! No way!" Harvey snickered. "I'll find my own fuckin' tailor, thanks." 

"Probably for the best," Jim agreed, certain homicide would be attempted if Harvey and Oswald spent too much time together. 

"Ready?" Harvey asked, offering out his arm with a warm smile. 

Jim found himself blushing, still overwhelmed to see Harvey dressed up so fine. He looked incredibly handsome. Knowing it was all for him was especially flattering, grateful that his beloved husband loved him enough to sacrifice comfort for his sake. 

He nodded, looping his arm with Harvey's, confirming, "Ready." 

Harvey led him out of the bathroom with his head held high, and Jim definitely noticed a little bit swagger in his step. Jim liked to think it was because of the suit. 

"Can we stop by the bar before we go swimming in mothballs and denture cream?" Harvey asked casually, a hopeful quality in his voice that indicated that was exactly where he would have preferred to spend their evening. 

Jim smiled lovingly at his husband, and decided he had definitely earned himself a few drinks to help make it through the rest of the night. He kissed Harvey's cheek, confirming, "Oh, definitely."


	5. Rookie Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Had One Job: Day Five of Gordlock Week 2018

James Gordon wasn't sure he'd ever really fit in with the GCPD. For the most part, he felt like he was on his own. He was already making enemies of most his fellow officers, not to mention the constant feeling that his own partner would prefer he left and didn't come back. 

Which was unfortunate since Jim was already falling hopelessly in love with the grumpy old cop. Harvey Bullock was his name, and Jim was absolutely smitten. The man was clever, smart, and ridiculously sexy, all rolled up inside a gruff package Jim wished he could unwrap. 

He kept it all to himself, not wanting Harvey to ever know. He seemed to hate Jim enough as it was, and the last thing he needed was his rookie partner harboring a crush. 

Jim was sitting at his desk, spacing out when the captain came out, barking an order to her two detectives. There was a call on the other side of town she needed Harvey to respond to, snapping briskly, "Take Gordon with you." 

Harvey couldn't help the grimace that came over him at the order, nodding obediently, "Aye aye, captain!" 

Jim was not his ideal candidate for a partner. Too green, too pretty, too nervous. The kid was always bug eyed and stammering around him, and Harvey hated it. He didn't know what the fuck was wrong with him, but it made it nearly impossible to work with him. 

Must been dropped on his head too many times, Harvey thought bitterly to himself. 

He snapped his fingers at Jim, barking, "Hey, kid! You ready?" 

"Of course," Jim answered immediately, getting to his feet and grabbing his suit jacket. He pulled it on, always wanting to look his best on the job. He checked the gun at his hip, nodding to Harvey to lead the way. 

Harvey brought the kid out to his car, his voice still sharp as he ordered, "Now, listen. This is a B an' E, that's breakin' and enterin', with one vic' down at the Castlewoods Apartments. Eighty year old woman, stabbed." 

"I'm not stupid, Harvey. I know what a B and E is," Jim mumbled defensively. 

"Oh, really? Because last week I told you that we had a case of matricide and all you did was stare at me and try to catch flies with your mouth," Harvey reminded with a sour sneer. 

Jim gulped. The reason for the staring was because Harvey had been eating an eclair at the time and had made quite a showing of licking off the whipped cream from his fingers and lips. Jim had almost had a nosebleed watching his nimble tongue slide around. 

He said nothing, letting Harvey continue. 

"Scene still not fully cleared, so listen, and listen good," Harvey said as he turned his head to glance at the kid, dead serious as he told him, "All I need you to do is watch the fuckin' front door. Okay? I'll clear the fuckin' place. Stand by and shoot anything that's not me if it comes out. Keep it secure. You got it?" 

"Watch the door. Got it," Jim sighed, trying to mask his frustration. He was a damn soldier, he could handle himself, and he hated that his partner had no faith in him. 

Harvey drove them over, not saying another word until they arrived. "Remember," he said firmly, "Keep it secure." 

"I got it," Jim snapped a little harsher than he had meant to, scowling as he followed Harvey through the barricade. 

Lights flashed from a small herd of squad cars while their fellow officers tried to lock down the perimeter to keep the looky loos back. 

Harvey wordlessly rolled his eyes at Jim's attitude and disappeared into the building to investigate on his own. 

Jim remained by his post at the front door as instructed, attentive and alert despite his glum mood. 

An elderly woman suddenly stepped outside the very door Jim was guarding, gasping lightly at the sight of all the police and asking, "Oh, my goodness! Police! Did something happen?" 

Jim looked up, his hand on his gun, relaxing when he saw it was only a frail little lady. "Oh... what are you doing here, ma'am?" he asked worriedly, walking closer to her, "There's been an incident. You should go home immediately and stay inside." 

"I heard the sirens," the old lady said, peering up at Jim, "My goodness. I hope everyone is all right. I was just visiting a friend here. I'll be going home, officer. I only live right down the road. Thank you for keeping us all so safe." 

Jim smiled a little and nodded, saying, "You're welcome, ma'am. Get home safely." He watched the old woman for a moment before turning his attention back to the door and waiting for Harvey. 

A few more minutes passed before Harvey came bursting through the door, slightly breathless, gun drawn. He stared at Jim, demanding, "Did you see some old broad come through here?" 

"Yeah," Jim answered, pointing down the street where she had wandered off. "She's safe, she went home. What's wrong?" 

Harvey's face turned bright red, having to immediately holster his gun. If he didn't, he was afraid he might shoot Jim in the foot. "You fuckin' moron! She's our fuckin' suspect!" 

"The old lady!" Jim yelped in disbelief, "She was like a hundred years old!" 

"I told you to stay put and watch the fucking door!" Harvey bellowed, so furious he was shaking. "One job, Jim! You had one fuckin' job!" He threw his hands up in the air, continuing to shout, "And you fuckin' let the fuckin' goddamn suspect leave the scene!" 

Jim flinched at the loud tone, snapping back, "Well, you could have given me a head's up that the suspect was a little old lady!" 

"It's an active crime scene!" Harvey snarled, taking off his hat and raking his hands through his hair. "You don't let any fuckin' body leave! They could be a witness, they could be fuckin' anything!" 

Christ, Harvey wanted to strangle him. 

"You, stay the fuck right here," he ordered, "I have to go put out a fuckin' APB on Myrtle Walker, our murder suspect, because you let fuckin' wobble off!" 

"Harvey... I'm sorry." Jim tried to step closer. He'd never meant to make things worse. He was truly just trying to help. "I'll take care of this. I'll find her. She couldn't have gotten far!" 

Harvey held up his hand to keep Jim from approaching any further, snapping, "No! You! Butt! Staying here!" He needed space desperately, his temper on the verge of exploding. He stomped back to the car to call it in, punching the dashboard of the car a few times in frustration. 

Jim paced in front of the door, cursing himself as he watched Harvey thrash around. Just when he thought he had a chance to prove himself, he'd only made things worse. 

Harvey took a few deep breaths, calming down enough to retrieve Jim. He dragged him back to the car, barking, "Get in. Shut up. Captain will fuckin' decide what to do with you." 

Jim didn't struggle, obediently taking his seat in the passenger side, flinching when Harvey mentioned the Captain. He'd probably lose his job for this. 

The drive back to the precinct was silent, Harvey leading Jim in to see the captain and leaving him alone with her to decide to his fate. 

He waited outside, arms firmly crossed, waiting for Jim to come out so he could yell at him some more when the captain was done with him. 

Jim didn't even bother trying to defend himself. Harvey was right, and he'd fucked up. A month's suspension would be effective immediately. If they decided he could return, then he wouldn't be Harvey's partner any longer. 

Jim nodded quietly at the devastating order and promptly left her office. 

Harvey had been ready to pounce the moment he saw Jim, but he couldn't do it. Not when the kid looked like he was on the verge of tears. He bit his tongue, huffing expectantly, "Well?" 

Jim didn't look at Harvey as he moved to his desk and began gathering his few belongings. He packed them all into a box, finally saying, "You'll be happy to hear you're finally getting rid of me. I'm suspended." 

Harvey could only stare, watching Jim clearing out his desk. He should have been happy. He was finally free of this crazy ass kid. But he didn't feel that great seeing Jim's broken expression. 

He felt like an asshole. 

He didn't yell, but still tried to maintain his gruff attitude as he scoffed, "Oh, yeah? Please. You'll be back. Like a fuckin' fungus." He shifted his weight, adding quietly, "It's just a suspension, kid." 

"Sure didn't sound that way when she said it," Jim answered, tucking the small file box under his arm. There wasn't much in it, he'd barely even started to settle in. "If they do let me come back, I won't be your problem. I'll be reassigned." 

Only then did Jim glance up at Harvey but didn't quite meet his eyes. His heart ached already without seeing the hatred and disappointment in those beautiful green eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I know it doesn't mean anything, but I didn't mean to be such a pain in your ass," Jim sighed and shifted the box again. He started walking down the staircase, completely defeated. 

Harvey frowned at the apology, watching Jim leave. Yeah, definitely felt like a complete asshole. He flopped down at his desk, drumming his fingers on the arm of his chair. He told himself that this was for the best. Dumb kid couldn't get his head right, and that kind of distraction could get someone killed. 

Yup. It was better that Jim wasn't gonna be his problem any more. Let somebody deal with him, he thought bitterly. 

Days went on, and Harvey's guilt was beginning to eat at him. Staring at the empty desk across from him was a constant reminder of what a dick he had been. He couldn't shake that last heartbroken look Jim had given him before he left. He felt like total shit. The kid had meant well, he had been trying so hard. 

Harvey definitely had his own share of mistakes from when he was a rookie. He couldn't shake the feeling that he hadn't done right by Jim, and he had to do something about it. 

Bottle of Jack and pizza in hand, he went straight to Jim's apartment after his shift. 

Jim had been absolutely miserable. He barely slept or ate, focusing his attention on drinking. That he could do. If he stayed drunk enough, maybe it wouldn't hurt so bad. 

He hated that he missed Harvey so much, the longing so powerful that it made him ache. He'd do anything for a kind word from his former partner, and he regretted never proving himself properly. 

Maybe he just wasn't meant for this. All he has wanted was to be a cop, a good cop at that. He'd been a decent soldier, maybe he should have stuck with what he knew. 

Even though he had grown up here, he'd already fucked up so much that he was considering leaving all together and perhaps returning to the service. 

He glanced at the door when he heard a knock interrupting his misery, taking a long drink from the bottle on the coffee table before he stumbled to the door. He cracked the door open and his face fell at the sight of Harvey. 

"Hey," Harvey greeted softly, slowly taking in Jim's ragged appearance. He clearly hadn't shaved since his dismissal, and the sweats and baggy Army shirt he was wearing had definitely been slept in. 

Jim teetered a little, holding onto the doorframe to keep himself steady, blinking expectantly at him. 

"Wow, you look like shit," Harvey grunted, wishing he had thought before speaking so bluntly, adding quickly, "Look, I just wanted to come by and... see how you were doing." 

Jim flinched slightly, dropping his gaze and shifting in the doorway. "Thanks," he sighed, huffing out a breath, "I'm fine." 

"Yeah, you look it," Harvey snorted, mentally berating himself for opening up his big mouth again. He sighed, trying again, "Look, kid. Can I come in? I got some things I need to say to you." 

Jim frowned but didn't move out of the way. "Harvey, I think you said enough. I've stayed out of your way, I'm not bothering you or anyone. Please. Just leave me alone." He wasn't sure how much more he could take. "You don't have to worry about me coming back.. . I think... Gotham isn't really the place for me. You were right." 

"No," Harvey argued, "I wasn't right. I was an asshole. A giant fucking asshole. I didn't give you a fuckin' chance, not like you deserved. I should have been your mentor, your teacher, but instead I was a fuckin' prick." He glanced up at the ceiling, not able to meet Jim's eye as he said, "I'm sorry, okay?" 

Jim wasn't quite sure how to respond to that. He let out a long sigh, finally stepping aside to let Harvey into his mess of an apartment. He walked back inside, gesturing to the well worn couch that had his pillows and a light blanket in a messy pile. "Wanna sit down?" 

"Yeah, sure, kid," Harvey said glancing around. Place was nearly as fucked as his own, setting the pizza down on the coffee table and having a seat. 

"Look, I appreciate this, you coming by," Jim said quietly, "But it doesn't really matter now." 

"Fuck, it does matter," Harvey insisted, "I can talk to the captain about maybe shortening your suspension." 

Jim sat down on the far corner of the couch, bringing his knees up to his chest. "It's okay," he replies, "I don't want you sticking your neck out for me. I did this." He picked up his own half empty bottle of whisky and took a drink before offering it to Harvey. 

Harvey accepted it, taking a long pull and lightly smacking his lips. "Hey, I'll do whatever the fuck I want," he argued defiantly, "You're in no position to fuckin'..." He took another drink, getting his temper in check and saying more calmly, "I wanna help you. I should have helped you that day. And a lot of other days before that. I didn't. I fucked up, too." 

"I let a murderer just walk away, Harvey. You couldn't have helped me," Jim countered, shaking his head and resting his chin down on his knee. "I was supposed to secure the scene. One job, remember?" 

Harvey scooted a little closer, insisting, "I should have helped train you better. I should have taught you. That's on me, too." He drank some more, passing the bottle back to Jim. 

Jim glanced up as the distance between them continued to shrink. "I should have known better, Harvey," he spoke tiredly, "I was a soldier. I should know this shit." 

"You just gotta pull your head outta your ass," Harvey urged gently, "You can be a good cop. You just get over that whole... you know. That flustered shit, whatever that is." 

"Hmm..." Jim laughed a little, tipping the bottle back and chuckling, "Yeah, I don't see that happening any time soon. I've tried." 

"What is it, kid?" Harvey pressed gently. "Is it like a nerves thing from bein' in the service?" 

Jim shrugged a little and nodded as he replied, "Yeah, something like that." He knew he still had his issues from his time in the military, but it definitely sounded better than telling Harvey he was in love with him. 

"Jim," Harvey said, being sure to emphasize that he was actually using his name for once. His face was stern but concerned, saying firmly, "If we're gonna be partners, you've gotta be able to talk to me." 

Jim looked up in surprise when he heard his name, flushing and stammering, "It's nothing really.. just, just some stuff I have to deal with." 

Harvey frowned a little, taking a sip when Jim passed the whisky back to him. He wasn't going to give up, pushing the bottle back to him with a playful smirk. "Keep drinkin'," he teased, "I'll get it out of ya!" 

"Good luck." Jim took a long swig of the whisky, groaning at the burn down his throat. This was the nicest Harvey had ever been to him, and the last thing he wanted was to ruin it. 

"Challenge accepted," Harvey laughed, guzzling booze for hours with Jim matching him shot for shot. They finished off the first bottle, tapping into the one he had brought. They watched bad movies, good movies, they drank more, they ate, they laughed. 

It had turned into a pretty incredible night, Harvey impressed with Jim's humor and quick wit. Kid was pretty all right when he got loosened up. 

Somehow, Jim had ended up right next to Harvey and his arm naturally fell around his slim shoulders. Harvey was pretty drunk, but he didn't mind the kid being so close. 

Not at all. 

Jim was enjoying himself as well, completely thrilled to be spending so much time alone with Harvey. The alcohol made him feel warm and fuzzy, able to finally. When Harvey's arm curled around him, a horse of butterflies went absolutely crazy in his stomach. 

"So," Harvey said as the credits began to roll on the television, smirking at Jim smugly, "You gonna tell me what the hell it is that gets you so worked up all the time?" 

"I can't... it's a seeecret," Jim mumbled, slurring the last word. 

"C'mon," Harvey giggled, a little unsteady and leaning too close, "I'm reeeeally good at keepin' secrets!" 

"Noooo," Jim giggled and squirmed against Harvey. "You're actually nice to me right now... I like it." He swayed a little as he sat up to pour them another shot. "I don't want to ruin it." 

Harvey chugged the shot back with Jim, grunting at the burn and whining, "Come on, Jim. Why the hell would it ruin anything? Just tell me." 

"Because you'll hate me!" Jim protested miserably, pouting at the thought, "More than you already do." 

"I don't hate you," Harvey said gently, pulling Jim close again, "I think you're kind of a clumsy idiot, but you're fuckin' hot and you do know your shit. You were fuckin' top of your class. You just need to get your shit together." 

Jim blushed bright red, turning to look up at Harvey with big blue eyes. "You... you really think I'm hot?" he stammered, his heart pounding so loudly he was sure Harvey could hear it. 

"Are you kidding me?" Harvey scoffed, gazing over Jim's insufferably perfect face. "Fuck, maybe you did get dropped on your head. You're fuckin' gorgeous." 

Jim quickly stared down at his feet, unable to believe Harvey really thought that, mumbling, "Wow... I um... thank you..." 

Harvey reached over, gently nudging Jim's cheek to look back his way. "Now, quit fishin' for compliments and tell me. What the fuck is your deal, Jim?" 

Jim leaned into the touch like a kitten starved for attention. "I'm not fishing," he sighed, snuggling just a little closer in case Harvey kicked him away in a minute, "I'm... I... I think I'm in love..." 

"In love?" Harvey laughed out loud, absolutely charmed. "That's why you've been such a bumbling moron? Oh, fuck! It's somebody at the precinct! Fuck! Who is it? Alvarez?" 

"Ew! No!" Jim blushed so bright he could have passed as a lobster. "He's an ass." He squirmed nervously, wanting another drink, but his stomach was churning too hard. 

"Who?" Harvey demanded playfully. "Mendoza? Frakes? I will totally keep it a secret, I swear. Shit, maybe I could help hook you up! Maybe you just need to get laid." 

"Oh, my god! Stop, it's not any of them!" Jim tried to hide his face in his hands, the flush in his face now reaching his ears. He wished he could fall through the floor. 

"Tell me, Jim," Harvey pleaded eagerly, gently prodding his side. "Come on..." 

"It's _you_! Okay? It's you, please don't hate me, but it's you, Harvey," Jim rambled the words off quickly, keeping his face firmly hidden in his hands and groaning loudly. 

"Me?" Harvey was stunned, staring dumbly. He had to sit back for a moment, completely shocked. So much made sense now; the nerves, the babbling, the weird stares. He leaned forward, gently pulling Jim's hands away. "It's really me?" 

Jim wouldn't look up at him, terrified of what he'd see there. He simply nodded, tears rolling down his cheeks. "I'm sorry," he whimpered miserably, "I didn't mean for it to... it just... it just happened." 

"Jim," Harvey soothed, gently wiping away his tears, "Please fuckin' look at me." He was smiling, soft and warm. 

Jim lifted his gaze slowly, swallowing thickly. He reluctantly met Harvey's eyes, surprised to find a warm and tender smile. He gulped, leaning into Harvey's strong hand as he asked, "You... you're not mad...?" 

"No," Harvey sighed, chuckling softly, "Not at all. I'm just... holy fuck. Me? Really? For fuck's sake, I'm like a million years older than you. I just can't believe it." 

"I don't care about that," Jim protested passionately, "I think you're amazing." 

"Jim," Harvey murmured, blushing in spite of himself. He couldn't believe this gorgeous and bright kid was in love with him, right in front of him this whole time, and he'd had no clue. 

Jim smiled shyly, anxiously licking his lips. He'd finally done it. He'd told Harvey how he felt, and Harvey didn't hate him. This was great. 

But what now? 

Luckily, Harvey had some ideas. 

Harvey had watched the tip of Jim's tongue, entranced, and he had to chase it. He smiled warmly, slowly leaning forward to press a sweet kiss to Jim's lips. 

Jim was startled, his response a little sloppy from the alcohol as he swung his arms around Harvey's shoulders. He kissed him back eagerly, pressing himself closer. 

Harvey moved with confidence in spite of the booze, smoothly pulling Jim right into his lap without ever breaking their kiss. He leaned back, his hands moving along Jim's sides and waist, losing himself to his soft lips. 

Jim was more than happy to be in Harvey's lap, eagerly straddling his hips. He pressed closer, his kisses suddenly shy and nervous. 

Harvey was so good at this, making Jim moan softly before he could even think to stop himself. It felt absolutely amazing. 

As much as Harvey enjoyed Jim's beautiful moaning, he let him control the pace. The kiss was gentle, their lips softly gliding together. Harvey did his best not to grind or grope, but fuck was it hard. 

Jim finally pulled back when he was breathless, lips slightly swollen and pink from kissing. He grinned at Harvey adoringly, blushing yet again as he gushed, "That was... perfect." 

"Yeah?" Harvey was beaming, leaning back in for another sweet kiss. "Startin' to kinda think you are..." 

Jim let out a quiet laugh, shaking his head and lightly protesting, "Harvey, I think we both know I'm not perfect." 

"I don't care," Harvey chuckled softly, "I like you just like this." 

"A fuck up?" Jim scoffed. 

"Hey, I've never been happier that you fucked up," Harvey replied, "I mean, 'cause otherwise we may have never had this conversation, you know." 

Jim snorted, snuggling up to Harvey and resting his head on his chest. "Me, too," he agreed tiredly, "I never would have told you. You didn't seem to really like me very much. Really glad I was wrong." 

"Fuck," Harvey chuckled, holding Jim close and pressing a few sloppy kisses into his hair, "Me, too." He cleared his throat, adding quietly, "I meant what I said about talking to the captain. Getting you back to work and all that." 

"Really?" Jim blinked up at him, smiling excitedly. He gulped softly, asking earnestly, "You really think she'll let me come back?" 

"Positive," Harvey promised, kissing the boy's cheek. "I'll take care of it. And... you know. We can stay partners. If you want. I don't want it to be weird, but-" 

"Yes!" Jim's face lit up like it was Christmas morning, gushing, "Yes! Definitely! Look, I promise I'll be better, Harvey. I really will. I won't fuck up again." 

"Hey," Harvey gently teased, "If you fucking up always ends with us together makin' out on your crappy sofa? Trust me. You can fuck up as much as you fuckin' want." 


	6. Coinky Dink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undercover Shenanigans: Day Six Of Gordlock Week 2018

Harvey Bullock had taken up a position at the bar, making sure to look as pitiful as possible. Their criminal profiler said that their suspect liked men who seemed particularly desperate, very lonely guys that no one would miss. It was how the bastard had been able to operate for so long. 

The Weeping Ripper, they'd dubbed him, sixteen bodies left in his wake over the course of seven months before anyone noticed there was a pattern developing. 

None of the men had any family or friends to speak of, no one to demand justice for their wrongful deaths. Some of the bodies were still downtown in the morgue, laying unclaimed and getting freezer burned. 

The victims had all been picked up at bars or clubs, taken back to a hotel for some hanky panky, and then got their throats slit once the deed was done. The suspect was smart enough to always pay in cash, knew to avoid the cameras, and never left a single trace of physical evidence behind. 

All they had to go on was a brief description from a hotel clerk from the last place he had stayed at. It was not been very helpful, vague at best. "Dreamy," she had said, "Blonde, young, and like, my God. Sooo very dreamy. Oh! And he wore like this cinnamon aftershave. Smelled super hot." 

Although the suspect never used the same hotel twice, four of the victims all frequented the same gay bar. It was here that Harvey found himself hanging out for the third night in a row, drinking back whisky on the city's dime, hoping that he looked depressed enough to possibly draw out their suspect. 

He didn't usually do undercover work, but their killer had a very specific type. All of the victims had been in their late thirties to early forties, a bit on the husky side, and very scruffy. When the captain first announced what they were planning to do and that they needed a qualified candidate to be the bait, everyone in the precinct had turned to stare expectantly at Harvey. 

Assholes. 

So, what, yeah, he hadn't bothered to work out in the last decade. Exercise was for fuckin' chumps. And yeah, he hated cutting his hair. And shaving. And taking his clothes to the cleaner's. It didn't help that Harvey was lonely, making the choice even more appropriate; even if his fellow officers didn't know it. 

Harvey always played his love life up, acted like he was doing just fine in that department, and he was an excellent showman. No one had any idea that the last date he'd had was over three years ago or that the last time he'd actually gotten laid had only been after money was exchanged. 

The irony, he thought, sipping at his liquor with a long sigh. Having to pretend to be some desperate loser wasn't really much of a stretch for him right now. He hated his empty apartment, dreaded going to bed alone, and he had watched enough porn to burn through two computers because he kept downloading viruses. 

Maybe it was thinking about the microwave dinner he had to look forward to that made him seem so especially pathetic. Maybe it was knowing that part of why doing this night after night was so easy was that he had no one that gave a shit about him. 

Whatever the reason, a very dreamy blonde had suddenly materialized right next to him. 

Harvey remained calm, glancing over at him and his breath catching in his gullet. 

Fuck, dreamy wasn't even the right word. This guy was fucking gorgeous. Perfect lush lips, big blue eyes with lashes that stretched on for days, and soft blonde hair. He was wearing a dark blue collared shirt that hugged his lean and muscular body, and his jeans were freakin' painted on. 

Harvey tried not to stare, but Christ, the guy was enough to make his mouth water. 

"Haven't seen you here before," the young man said, smiling shyly. 

"Haven't been around," Harvey replied with a smirk. 

"You're not dancing. You've just been sitting here all night, drinking." 

Harvey tapped his finger against the side of his glass. Mr. Dreamy had been watching him all night, huh. Not suspicious at all. He couldn't help but think what a damn waste it would be if this guy really was their killer. 

"I don't dance," Harvey said with a shrug, "I drink." 

"Then why come here? Cheaper to stay at home and drink." 

Fuck, like Harvey didn't know that. He snorted, replying slyly, "But the view ain't as pretty." 

"Sweet talker," the man purred, leaning close enough that Harvey could smell his cologne. 

Cinnamon. 

Fuck. 

"Mmph, maybe a bit," Harvey said, "Can't help that I like what I see. Haven't seen something as fine as you in quite a long time." 

"You need to get out more," the man chuckled. 

"Maybe," Harvey conceded, "I kind of keep to myself. Ain't really got any friends. No family close by." 

"Are you lonely?" the man asked, suggestively licking his lips. 

"Yeah," Harvey sighed, smiling sadly because it was the honest truth, "I really fucking am." 

"Wanna get out of here?" the man asked, his eyes glittering with mischief. "Maybe I can think of some ways to make you feel a little less alone." 

"Definitely," Harvey said with a quick nod of his head. Even if this guy was a serial killer, the sex always happened before the murder. Was it wrong to hope they'd actually get that far? 

"What's your name, handsome?" 

"Harvey." 

"Harvey, I'm Ben," the man replied, reaching out to shake his hand, "You and I are going to have a lot of fun together... if you can afford it." 

This was one dance Harvey had definitely done before, smirking as he replied, "Oh, I can." 

Unfortunately, being solicited like this only made him more sure that this was their guy. Damn. 

Their profiler had said their suspect might be a local prostitute or an escort. It would explain his acute knowledge of hotel security, as if he knew exactly where to go where no one would see them. 

They had already made a list of hotels in the area that all had little to no surveillance, and look at that, Ben was leading him to one right down the block. Double damn. 

Ben already had the room, pulling a key from his pocket and dragging Harvey inside eagerly. Harvey was trying to figure out how Ben could have fit anything in those tight ass pockets, even a slim card like that, when suddenly he found himself pushed up against the wall. 

He was ready to fight for his life, every muscle tensing and on fire, blinking when Ben pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

Harvey grunted, his hands shaking from the flood of adrenaline as he grabbed Ben's hips. It had been so very long, and Christ, killer or not, this guy was a great kisser. 

He was patient, passionate, his fingers walking up Harvey's chest to stroke through his long hair. They kissed until Harvey thought he might pass out, pulling away gasping and out of breath. 

"Mmm, I've been wanting to do that all night," Ben said and gazed up at Harvey with a coy smile, teasing, "Among other things... Been a little while?" 

"Yeah," Harvey admitted, figuring there was no sense in lying to a crazy killer. "A very long while." 

"I'll take care of you," Ben promised, rubbing that sinful body against Harvey's, "I am worth every penny." 

"Just tell me how much," Harvey panted. He might not even call it in. He was gonna have sex with their murderer and die happy, he thought crazily to himself. 

Ben seemed a little put off that the conversation had steered to money so soon, but he remained professional, replying, "Two hundred dollars will buy you anything you want." 

Harvey snorted. Ben could have charged a thousand, Jesus. He really needed to have a higher opinion of himself. He worked the money out of his wallet, pressing it into Ben's hand with a soft smile. 

Ben slid the cash into his pocket, taking Harvey's hands and leading him over to the bed. He had him sit down on the edge of the mattress, standing before him and slowly taking off his shirt. 

Harvey watched every single button intently until the shirt fell away, not even aware he had made a little sound of pleasure until it was too late. As expected, Ben was flawless. 

His body was toned and beautifully tan, and Harvey wanted to touch every inch of him. Lick it, bite and nibble, fuck, blow a fucking raspberry on that achingly perfect stomach. He just needed to get his mouth on him somehow. 

Ben was swaying his hips slowly, stretching his arms over his head before sliding into Harvey's lap. "You have to tell me what you want," he purred, nuzzling against Harvey's neck, "You paid for me, now you have me." 

"Everything," Harvey replied quietly, hating how transparent his desire was. No wonder everyone at the precinct had picked him. Maybe they really could see what a fuckin' loser he was. He surged forward, kissing Ben with a passion that made them both gasp. 

He held Ben's body close, hands eagerly sliding over his back, his shoulders, sliding his tongue deep into his mouth and feeling a flush of pride when Ben moan. 

He'd spent a lot of time with paid company; he was a pretty good judge of when a working gal or guy was faking their enjoyment. 

Ben was not. 

Ben was rocking against Harvey's thighs, grinding his cock forward and tangling his fingers in his hair. He made the sweetest little sounds, soft cries and whimpers that made Harvey's dick throb like he'd just smashed it with a hammer. They were so caught up in one another that Harvey sincerely forgot that this guy was a potential suspect for sixteen murders. 

The kiss was heating up to a point of no return, Harvey figuring it was best to go out in a blaze of glory and grabbing a firm hold of Ben's ass. He grinded slowly against him, shifting his hips so their cocks rubbed together, both hard and wanting. 

They kissed like they'd known each other years, easily finding a rhythm as their bodies pushed and writhed against one another. Harvey couldn't take much more, tilting his head aside to break the kiss, hopefully the spell along with it, panting hard. 

Ben was flushed and staring at him with the funniest look on his face. Perhaps it was surprise, Harvey wasn't sure. The expression even somehow teetered on disappointment, but he couldn't imagine why. 

"So," Ben said, breathless and smiling wide, "Sex?" 

"Oh, fuck, yes," Harvey nodded. Yup. Die happy. 

"The sex that you paid for?" 

"That's the idea." 

Ben's face suddenly became like stone, rising up to his feet and his tone flat as he said, "Harvey, you're under arrest for solicitation and-" 

"Wait, what?" Harvey was completely flustered, stunned as Ben pulled out a pair of handcuffs. Okay, there was no way that those had been in those tight ass pants of his. Impossible. 

"Jim Gordon, GCPD," Ben replied, his head held pretty high for someone with a very obvious erection, "This was a sting, and you're under arrest. You do know that paying for sex is against the law?" 

"Only if you get caught," Harvey snorted with laughter. This was absolute insanity. 

Jim did not look amused, hauling Harvey up to his feet and pushing him face first against the wall. "You have the right to remain silent," he recited dutifully as he snapped on the cuffs, "You have the right-" 

"Oh, Jesus, knock it off," Harvey griped, "Not that I mind the cuffs, you know, but eh, I'm GCPD, too. Also working undercover." 

"That's a new one," Jim scoffed, "I've heard a lot of excuses before, but that's good." 

"Seriously," Harvey insisted, "You've got handlers watching you, yeah? Someone keeping an eye on you? Tell them my name is Harvey Bullock in homicide, I'm on a case-" 

He could hear a frenzy of voices outside the hotel door, angry banging and someone shouting, "GCPD! Open up!" 

"Oh, come on," Jim groaned, blinking in shock. 

"There's the cavalry," Harvey giggled, glancing at Jim over his shoulder, "That would be my boss, Barnes. Better let him in. He's cranky." 

Once Jim opened the door, it was a total frenzy. Barnes was furious and Jim's captain was there as well, equally pissed off. There were dozens of detectives all buzzing around from both precincts, everyone was shouting. 

Someone finally removed Harvey's handcuffs, and he sat back down on the bed while everybody else was busy screaming about jurisdiction and how many man hours had been wasted. 

The evening had been a complete bust for both teams. Everyone was desperately trying to figure out how this mess could have happened. Somehow, it had completely escaped dispatch that two undercover operations were going down at the exact same time at the same damn place. 

Good ol' GCPD, Harvey thought grumpily to himself. He had actually been looking forward to getting laid and murdered. Oh, well. 

"You know, I thought you looked familiar," Jim said with a little smirk, stretching out beside Harvey while he watched the show, "Couldn't figure it out." 

"I'd never seen you before," Harvey chuckled, "I would have definitely remembered." He paused. "Unless I was drunk." 

Jim laughed and passed him back the money, but Harvey shook his head. 

"It's counterfeit shit," Harvey explained, "Keep it. A souvenir of this spectacular failure." 

"Trying to catch the Weeping Ripper?" Jim asked, his brows raised. 

"Was tryin' to," Harvey sighed. 

"Sorry. That it didn't work out." 

"Sorry I wasn't actually trying to buy your body," Harvey said in reply, grinning slyly, "Your captain is pretty ticked." 

Jim laughed, warm and loud, chuckling, "Hey, tonight is just full of disappointments for both of us." 

Harvey smiled softly, the craziest thought coming over him. He knew that kiss hadn't been faked. That kind of passion was downright magical, and he didn't want this chance to pass by. Not yet. 

This was quite possibly the worst time to do it, especially with both of their captains screaming only a few feet away, but Harvey decided to just fucking go for it. 

"You wanna go out sometime?" Harvey said quickly before he lost the balls to ask him. 

"What?" Jim stared stupidly. 

"Do you. Want to. Go out," Harvey repeated slowly, "With me?" 

Jim's cheeks blushed a lovely shade of red, scoffing, "Are you serious?" 

"As a heart attack," Harvey replied, "I mean, I get it if you don't. I guess it might be sort of weird. But maybe if you're not too busy breaking hearts this week, I would love to take you out to dinner." 

"How about tonight?" Jim asked hurriedly, his eyes bright and excited, "There is a twenty hour diner not far from here." 

Harvey's jaw dropped. He'd said yes. Not just yes, but this was a big giant hell yes. He knew practically everyone in the GCPD was here to see them, but he didn't care. 

Harvey lunged forward, grabbing Jim's cheek and kissing him deeply. 

Jim gasped, but moaned quietly and started kissing him back. 

There was a flurry of whistling and cat calls to remind them that they were far from alone, and Barnes started hollering, "Still on the fucking clock, Bullock! Jesus Christ on a fucking cracker, come the fuck on!" 

Jim didn't pull away, insistently pushing his tongue against Harvey's and holding him there for a few more beats until they were both good and breathless. 

"Wanna go?" Jim asked, grinning brightly. 

"Fuck yes." 

"Come on!" Jim grabbed his hand and pulled him up from the bed. 

"Just one question," Harvey panted, trying to regain his usually confident composure as they scooted out of the room, "Are you going to wear those pants?" 

"Only because I can't get them off," Jim chuckled, looping his arm with Harvey's, "Believe it or not, these things were actually pretty hard to get into. I have no fucking idea how I'm going to get them off." 

"That sounds like a problem I might be able to help with," Harvey teased. 

"Oh, yeah?" Jim grinned, taunting, "Guess we'll see." 

They left the frantic drama behind at the hotel, got a table at that diner and talked for hours and hours. The chemistry bubbling between them came so easily and inevitably they ended up back at Jim's apartment. It took some baby oil, a lot of cursing, and a pair of scissors was definitely involved; 

But Jim's pants finally did come off.


	7. Something Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Is The Rum Gone?: Day Seven of Gordlock Week 2018

Harvey Bullock was the happiest he had ever been in his entire life. Jim Gordon had finally agreed to officially go out with him, and their relationship had positively blossomed in the weeks that followed. 

Passion had always come very easily to them; the fighting, the screaming and arguing, somehow finding the very air expelled by the other offensive and volatile, and yet, unable to live without it. 

One drunk night had turned into a very heated mistake, and then another and another until Harvey realized that the passion between wasn't mere alcohol fueled madness. There was something real here, something worth exploring and fighting for. 

Jim had been so proud, too stubborn to admit his feelings, but Harvey had been willing to throw himself at his partner's mercy. He had been in love with Jim for so long, and he would do anything for a chance to be with him. 

He finally got the balls and spilled his guts, told Jim exactly how he felt. All he wanted was a chance, one chance for them to be together. 

Jim had agreed, happily. 

And things had been fuckin' great. They were closing cases left and right, going on stakeouts as often as they went out on dates, catchin' crooks and falling deeper in love every day, and oh, the sex. Holy fuck, the sex. 

It was fuckin' incredible. 

Despite his age, Harvey had always been unusually insatiable. He was a very giving lover, eager to please, and he had no qualms about getting down and dirty in the bedroom. He could go for hours on end, but Jim had the unique ability to positively exhaust him. 

Jim was commanding and firm, knew what he liked, even if it took some prodding on occasion to help him vocalize it. Harvey loved their sex life so much that he swore he was going to finally go on that diet he'd been talking about for the last ten years to help him keep up. 

Everything was fucking fantastic... 

Except one odd thing, one singular curiosity that Harvey couldn't figure out. 

Jim would never let Harvey see him undress. Even when they were completely sloshed, Jim always managed to make it to the bathroom to strip down before emerging like a Greek god ready to go with his clothing neatly folded in a pile. 

Sometimes he would let Harvey take off his coat or his shirt, but never his pants. The second he would reach for his belt, Jim would always stop him.

Harvey didn't get it, left scratching his head every time. 

He already knew what was underneath those damn britches because he now had the pleasure of seeing Jim naked all the time. Jim had absolutely nothing to be ashamed of. He was fuckin' gorgeous. 

Harvey had always enjoyed helping undress his partners, and Jim was an especially delicious package that he longed to unwrap himself sometime. 

Whatever the hang up was, Harvey tried not to worry about it. He knew when things got hot and heavy to always expect that Jim would scurry off to get naked. 

It was weird, but clearly it was something personal, and Harvey didn't bug him about it. Jim was a tough nut to crack, and Harvey wasn't gonna risk pissing him off asking some stupid question about his unusual dressing habits. Besides, he had something else much more important to worry about asking his beloved partner. 

Harvey was going to ask Jim to marry him. 

The ring in his pocket felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, having to constantly check to make sure it was still there. He was sweating rivers, anxiously twitching, and trying like hell to keep his shit together until dinner tonight. 

That's when he was going to do it. 

It was their two month anniversary, and Harvey had offered to cook dinner to celebrate. He knew that marriage this soon was stupidly fast, but they had been partners for years. Harvey knew in his heart that he wanted them to be partners for life. 

Maybe it was just his imagination, but Jim seemed nervous, too. 

The shift finally ended, and they drove over to Harvey's place together, Harvey still wondering why the energy between them felt so tense. He knew Jim well enough to know when something was up, but he wasn't sure if Jim was actually worried or if it was just his own anxious bullshit bleeding through. 

Dinner made and the table set, Harvey poured them some pricey spiced rum and lit some candles. He took a step back, admiring his handiwork. 

Everything was perfect. 

"This is amazing," Jim told him, kissing his cheek before sitting down, "Harvey, you've truly outdone yourself." 

"Ah, come on. It's nothin'," Harvey said with a shy smile, blushing as he sat down across from Jim. They ate, chatted about their hectic day, and drank. 

And drank. 

And then drank some more. 

Harvey knew why he was nervous, but he didn't understand why Jim was packing away the liquor at lightning speed. By the time he stood up to put away the dishes, the bottle of rum was gone, and he was pleasantly drunk. 

Jim was swaying a little in his chair, definitely intoxicated. He was smiling dopily over at Harvey, asking sweetly, "Mmm, will you pour me another?" 

"Can't," Harvey giggled. "It's gone." 

"Why?" Jim pouted. "Why's the rum gone?" 

"Because we drank it all," Harvey laughed heartily, digging out an old bottle of cheap whisky to keep their buzzes going strong. He sat back down, teetering a little as he refilled their glasses. 

"Well, shit," Jim griped, slurring a bit. 

Harvey smiled and reached for his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze as he began to reach into his pants pocket. It was now or never. He took a deep breath, fingers hovering over the ring, saying, "Jim... there's something I want-" 

"I need to tell you something," Jim said suddenly, his eyes big and wide, glassy from the alcohol, "I have to tell you now, or else I might not ever. I've been thinking about it all damn day." 

"Jim," Harvey gently pushed, grabbing the ring and sliding his hand on top of the table, "Can it wait, like, seriously just... Two more seconds?" 

"Harvey, I've been keeping this from you-" 

"Keep whatever you want, I don't care, just gotta ask you-" 

"Harv, no, listen to me," Jim insisted grumpily, getting annoyed, "This is important to me-" 

"No, fuck, this is important!" Harvey snapped, growling, "I'm trying-" 

"Harvey, will you please-" 

"Goddammit, Jim, you stubborn prick! Will you fuckin' marry me-" 

"Harvey, I like to wear panties." 

Their voices had crashed together, louder and louder, and by the time Harvey finally spat the question out, he wasn't sure he had heard Jim correctly. 

"Did you just... propose?" Jim stammered, his jaw slack. 

"Yes, but hold the fuck up. You wear what now?" Harvey blinked, staring dumbly. "Wait, wait. Back up. What... what did you say?" 

"I wear panties, okay?" Jim's face was beginning to darken. "That's why I never change in front of you. It's... it's something very private that I do just for me. Not for anyone else, just me. I've hidden it in all of my previous relationships... but you. I wanted... I wanted you to know." 

Harvey was stunned, shoving the ring back in his pocket and leaning back in his chair as his pulse began to quicken. 

Oh, that was very good to know. 

Very, very good. 

Harvey licked his lips absently, trying to force his brain into making coherent thoughts and saying slowly, "That's the deal? That's why you won't get naked with me?" 

"Yes," Jim replied quietly, blotchy all over with shame. 

"Fuck, that's fuckin' hot," Harvey said before he could even think better of it. "Like, seriously. I didn't think you possibly be any sexier, and then you tell me you like wearing lingerie? Are you kidding me?" 

"You don't, you don't think it's unmanly?" Jim asked softly, blinking bashfully. "That it's... strange?" 

"Who the fuck cares," Harvey snorted, "It's hot. I just..." He tilted his head, laughing, "You've met me, right? You know I'm a very, ahem, open minded sort of fella? I don't get why you couldn't tell me." He kissed Jim's hand, promising, "You know you can tell me anything, Jimmy." 

"I was still worried about what you might think," Jim said, ducking his head down, "I've always liked it, thought about it for years. Didn't dare try to get anything until I was much older. The first pair I ever brought? Clerk thought I was buying them for my girlfriend... I just..." 

"It's okay, Jimmy," Harvey soothed, "I ain't gonna judge you. You don't have to explain yourself to me." 

Jim sighed, sipping at his drink as he tried to spoon together his thoughts. "The world is so fucking ugly," he said quietly, "And I've always found myself drawn to... pretty things." 

"Are you wearing something pretty right now?" Harvey asked, biting his lip hungrily. 

Jim blinked owlishly, gulping audibly as he replied slowly, "Yes... I... I am..." He felt braver, encouraged by Harvey's intrigued reaction, aiming for coy as he asked, "Would you like to... see?" 

Harvey had never moved so fast in his life. He promptly grabbed Jim around his waist and hauled him up to his feet, sweeping him over his shoulder. 

"Harvey!" Jim yelped. 

Harvey was a little wobbly, carrying Jim to his bedroom, cheerfully calling out, "Watch your head!" 

Jim cursed, laughing even as he protested, "Don't you dare drop me!" 

"Never!" Harvey replied even as he swayed, flopping Jim a little less than gracefully into his bed. He eagerly climbed on top of him, smothering kisses against his neck. 

Jim squirmed, his laughter breaking down into a soft moan, trying to quickly unbutton his shirt. 

"Uh uh," Harvey said, catching his wrist and shaking his head, eyes pleading, "I want to do it. Let me... please?" 

Jim let his hands fall to his sides, nodding as he watched Harvey's fingers work over each button. They were shaking, he noticed, smiling softly. 

Harvey was so excited to finally be allowed this honor that he had trouble getting the last button free. He slowly guided Jim into a sitting position, sliding the shirt off his shoulders, pulling each arm out individually before flinging the garment aside. 

Jim realized he was trembling a little now, too. He took a deep breath, the anticipation clogging his nose and his mouth until he was nearly panting. Harvey was going to see him, all of him, in lace and satin, and the thought had him throbbing. 

Harvey kissed Jim's hands, his wrists, gently urging him to stretch back out with little kisses at his collarbone. He smiled, sliding the tips of his fingers down the lines of Jim's chest, his stomach, watching the golden skin rise and fall faster and faster once he reached his belt. 

Jim made a small sound, desperate and full of need, gasping, "You really want to see me... wearing these?" 

"Yes," Harvey replied sincerely, his eyes brimming with adoration, "I do. Very much." He unbuckled the belt, snapping the button of Jim's pants and sliding the zipper down carefully. He parted the flap, getting a glimpse of dark blue lace and inhaling sharply. 

Jim gulped, worrying his lower lip between his teeth. He could easily imagine a hundred or more scenarios where this ended with Harvey making fun of him or calling him nasty names. They were all terrible fantasies with no basis in reality whatsoever, but they still tugged at the edges of his mind. 

He threw his arm over his face, not ready to bare witness to Harvey's initial reaction when he saw the underwear for the first time. He was too afraid of what he might see there. 

Harvey leaned down to press a kiss to Jim's hip, urging him to lift up so he could pull off his pants. He was tender, every movement precise as he slid Jim's long legs free, the pants joining the shirt on the floor. 

Harvey stared. 

And stared. 

The panties were little boy shorts, cut low on Jim's hips and barely had enough fabric to hold his balls in. His cock was hard, flushed and protruding from the lace where it lay aching against his thigh. 

Jim was bright red and sweating already, a picture perfect vision of debauchery even though all Harvey had done was undress him. He had never looked so vulnerable, so beautiful, and Harvey loved him even more for sharing this with him. 

Harvey practically tore off his own clothing, desperate to be rid of them, and got down on his stomach. He settled between Jim's legs as he murmured, "You look so goddamn sexy, Jim..." 

Jim sighed longingly, finally peeking down to see Harvey's face. All he found was love and reverence, whimpering as Harvey began to slowly kiss his way up his thigh. His tongue was hot and slick as it swiped over his cock, gasping sharply. 

Harvey smirked, licking again, enjoying the lovely sounds Jim made and the familiar taste of him. He let his fingers explore the lace hem of the panties, sucking only at the head of his cock, humming happily. 

Jim moaned softly, a hand reaching down to tangle in Harvey's hair. He needed to touch, needed a connection, asking quickly, "Do, do you want me to take them off?" 

"Oh, hell no," Harvey replied, grinning slyly, "These bad boys are definitely staying on." 

Jim felt a wave of heat at that, groaning when Harvey took him into his mouth once more. He was helplessly overstimulated, rocking his hips up, gasping as Harvey swallowed down every inch. "Christ...! Harvey, Harvey... please..." 

Jim writhed and twitched, not sure what he was even pleading for. He was already painfully close. He didn't want to come yet, but he didn't want Harvey to stop. He could feel the lace gently rubbing against the base of his cock where Harvey had pulled it aside, biting down in his knuckles to hold back a passionate cry. 

Harvey released him with a loud pop, licking his lips eagerly as he continued to pull the panties over, the delicate fabric beginning to rip. 

"Harvey!" Jim whined, offended by the wanton destruction. 

"I swear, I'll buy you new ones!" Harvey promised earnestly. "I will buy you a million pairs, every fuckin' color, Scout's honor!" 

Jim still pouted, but nodded, mumbling, "Go ahead." 

Harvey yanked the panties aside, the fabric tearing loudly as he moved it out of his way, running his tongue up and in between Jim's legs. 

Jim shuddered when he felt that slick muscle pushing at his hole, gasping as Harvey massaged at his balls still confined within the smooth satin. It was dirty and perfect and he had never felt so fuckin' sexy. 

Harvey was pushing his tongue inside and sucking ravenously, moaning as his fingers brushed over the lace. He was giving Jim all that he had, the tip of his tongue darting in and sliding deep, his lips catching the edge of Jim's hole in a sloppy kiss. 

Harvey had always been a passionate lover, but holy Christ, this was incredible. Jim was writhing, trying to move his body down and fuck Harvey's mouth, begging, "Please... I need... I need more..." 

"More what, Jim?" Harvey pulled away long enough to ask, panting before he plunged right back down to where he was. 

Jim let out a small shout, gritting his teeth together as he hissed, "I need... your cock. Now. Please!" 

"Mmm, you want me to fuck you with the panties on?" Harvey teased, licking little circles around Jim's ass. 

"God, yes," Jim purred, surprised how hot this was getting him, ordering sharply, "Now." 

"Mmmph, yes, sir," Harvey growled, giving Jim's hole one last dip with his tongue, scrambling to the bedside to grab the lube. 

Jim rolled onto his hands and knees, watching over his shoulder as Harvey got himself ready. "Come on," he huffed, "Please." 

Harvey rested a hand on Jim's hip, pulling the satin out of his way and rubbing his cock against his clenching hole as he taunted, "Mmm, so bossy..." 

"Harvey," Jim growled, going for aggressive but he ended up sounding desperate. 

"I've got you, Jimmy," Harvey purred, finally pushing forward, watching his cock slipping inside Jim's gorgeous hole. He could actually see the muscle stretching for him, pulling back out, rubbing again, plunging in deeper now. 

Jim cried out, having to drop down to his elbows, his head hanging against the sheets. His body was resisting, but Harvey was always so patient. Little strokes, little thrusts, bit by bit as Jim finally began to open up. 

"Good, baby?" Harvey gruffed, squeezing Jim's hips. 

"Good," Jim sighed, "So fucking good..." 

"I love watching you take all my cock," Harvey purred, thrusting hard enough to make Jim moan, "You look so fucking hot like this, fuck..." He twisted a hand into the torn lace, pulling it so that the edge rubbed against his cock as he moved, moaning low at the fantastic sensation. 

"I wanna fuck you like this all the time," Harvey went on, grunting, "Fuck... in panties, stockings... God, whatever you want. Dress you up all pretty, just for me, my pretty fuckin' boy, and then tear it all off with my fuckin' teeth and fuck you until you're leaking..." 

Jim smothered his face against the bed, his cheeks on fire from Harvey's dirty talk. God, he loved it, wishing he could respond with more than just his moans of pleasure. The tug of his panties in Harvey's grip was an exciting new sensation, certain his inner thigh was going to be chafed after this. 

He didn't care. It was too good, hot and filthy in the most wonderful way, feeling a sense of liberation he had never known, and he didn't want it to stop. 

Harvey's cock was slamming into him so hard that the slapping of their skin colliding sounded like firecrackers popping off. He took it all, his jaw dropping at the ferocious intensity. "Harvey," he cried out, the sound high and pitiful, "Oh, fuck! Har- _veyyy!_ " 

"Yeah, baby," Harvey growled, bending over and biting at Jim's shoulder, "Look at you, takin' all of my cock so fuckin' good... fuck, you feel so fuckin' perfect, you're so pretty... I can't decide if I wanna come in you... or all over these sexy ass little panties..." 

Jim gurgled something, maybe a groan lost to his brain short circuiting, maybe a prayer to God to make this moment last forever. He caught his breath quickly, huffing, "I need to see you... please... I want..." 

He didn't even have to finish the thought, Harvey already gracefully pulling out and gently rolling Jim onto his back. He lifted his legs up on his shoulders, Jim eagerly yanking his panties back out of the way so Harvey could slip back inside of him. 

Harvey's face was sweating and blotchy from his efforts, smiling from ear to ear as he gazed down at Jim. He turned his head to kiss Jim's calf, murmuring softly, "I love you..." 

Jim grinned, reaching up to run his fingers through Harvey's sweat dampened hair, sighing adoringly, "I love you, too." 

Harvey pressed forward, watching Jim's brow scrunch up with pleasure and his mouth part as he whimpered so sweetly it made his heart ache. He continued to push back inside of him, fucking his ass with long, deep thrusts. He pressed his mouth against Jim's shoulder, holding him close and groaning loudly. 

Jim clung to Harvey's neck, his back curling from the sheets and shouting out right. Harvey's already impressive girth felt even bigger in this position, gasping as he fucked him even harder, Jim left sobbing in ecstasy. 

His knees were pressing into his chest, the snap of Harvey's hips making his eyes tear up and dragging nails across his back. Christ, this was perfect, so perfect, the tension in his loins soon becoming unbearable. He wanted release, whining and insistently squeezing a hand up into Harvey's hair. 

Harvey was definitely right there with him, his panting becoming a litany of small growls and whimpers, leaning into Jim's tight grip. "Fuck, fuck," he grunted, "I'm gonna come, baby... fuck, here it comes..." 

Jim watched intently, groaning as Harvey pulled out, jerking himself off until splatters of hot come shot all over his panties. He was aching and sore, but he couldn't look away, gasping at the size of Harvey's load. He watched it soak into the fabric, a few puddles too thick to be absorbed, more drops glistening on his stomach. 

Harvey ran his hand through his own come to slick up his hand, grabbing Jim's cock and stroking him quickly. "Come on, baby," he purred, dropping down to kiss the corner of Jim's gasping lips, "Come for me..." 

It only took a couple of pulls, and Jim came so hard that small sparkles of light appeared before his eyes. His head spun, panting and mewling as Harvey carried him through the apex of bliss and down the other side. 

The sensation became almost painful quickly, whining for Harvey to grant him mercy. Harvey let go, rolling over on his side and throwing his arm over Jim's chest as they slowly came down together. 

Jim sighed, deeply satisfied, stretching his legs out and drawling, "Harvey... that... that was amazing." 

"Well, you got me kinda cranked up," Harvey said with a bashful smile, sliding his hand to pluck the hem of the thoroughly ruined panties. He was flushed and happy, kissing Jim's lips softly. 

They had both worked off most of the alcohol's buzz during their exuberant tumble, but Jim still felt warm and tingling. He mumbled contently against Harvey's hot mouth, sighing, "I'm very, very glad that I told you... thank you." 

"What for? Having a kink for hot dude in little panties?" Harvey snorted, smiling wide. 

"For just being completely and utterly you," Jim replied, rolling his eyes with a scoff. He blinked, suddenly remembering something from before, something Harvey had asked him. "Didn't you... did you propose earlier?" 

Harvey looked positively trapped, obviously having forgotten, grinning awkwardly as he said, "Yeah, I kinda did. But then this." He gestured to Jim's torn underwear and sticky torso. "This happened." 

Jim's heart fluttered, licking his lips as he said quietly, "Yes." 

"Wait, is that you answering?" Harvey looked frantic, groaning, "Hang on, let me at least get the fuckin' ring! Fuck! I wanna do this right! Do over! I'm requesting a do over!" 

Jim laughed sweetly, watching Harvey bounce off the bed to find his pants, digging around in his pockets to pull out a plain gold band. He sat up, scooting to the edge of the mattress. 

Harvey knelt beside the bed right in front of him and beaming excitedly as he said, "James Worthington Gordon... will you marry me?" 

"You realize this is insane," Jim gushed, melting under Harvey's loving gaze. "It's only been two months, we work together-" 

"You're just supposed to say yes or no," Harvey snickered, "This is not a comment card. You're fuckin' this up. And you already said yes, ya' jerk. No take backs. Come here, dammit." He took Jim's hand, grinning as he slid the ring into place. 

Jim stared down at it, wishing he was better with words, his eyes getting hot. "Harvey," he croaked softly, shaking his head, "It's, it's perfect." 

Harvey squeezed his hand, laughing softly, "Nah, you are. You're fuckin' perfect. Even when you don't think you are. No, _especially_ when you don't think you are. You're brave and compassionate, you're so fucking righteous, and you make me so damn happy. You... you make me want to be a better man, Jim." 

Jim worked his lips around as he tried not to cry, afraid to even speak or else a sob might escape in the place of his words. 

"You're everything to me," Harvey continued on, kissing Jim's hand where the ring was, "I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with nobody else in the whole fuckin' world. Fuck, I'll go down to the courthouse right now and fuckin' marry you." 

Jim laughed, sniffing back a few tears as he grunted, "Maybe a shower first?" 

"Probably not a bad idea," Harvey teased, leaning up to steal a kiss. 

Jim inhaled a trembling breath, still searching for the right thing to say, something from the heart, and could only manage to say, "I love you." 

It was more than enough, Harvey nuzzling close as he whispered in reply, "I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo!!! Gordlock!!! What a blast this has been, writing like a fiend and sharing the love with all my fellow Gordlock shippers! Had to end this week on a happy, fluffy note of tasty smut! Thank you all for reading and for all the love! <3 Enjoy!


End file.
